


Behind Closed Doors

by Dancingdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Beta Castiel, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Omega Gabriel, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: Sam is a mature student attending Stanford Law school. Because his life is a mess, he lives in someone's leaky, old basement, never talks to his father, has been in mourning for five years and on top of that, barely has any money to buy even a box of cereal. He decides to do something about the money situation, however being an alpha law student definitely limits his job options. At the end of his search, he finds one opportunity, but starring in amateur porn isn't exactly his idea of a reputable career.He reluctantly takes the job and has no idea what he's in for. Dean thinks it's hilarious and decides not to tell his very straight brother that the omega Sam's been paired with is a man. When they finally meet and Sam calms himself down from his initial panic attack, he quickly comes to realise that 'Loki' very much hates him and Sam has no idea why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this stored on my computer for about three years now and I've decided if I upload it, I might finish it! I've got quite a few chapters done, but posting it might convince me to continue it.

Sam bit his lip as he scoured the jobs page. Everything was either too far a commute or clashed with his college timetable. How did university students pay to live here?

The problem was that Sam was a mature student who’d already started his law course in his younger years, but due to unforeseen and wholly tragic circumstances, had dropped out for five years and wished to continue his education now. Unfortunately, this meant that he would have to borrow money from a bank and be charged a phenomenal amount of interest so that he could further line a bunch of filthy fat cats’ pockets.

To do this, he needed to prove that he could pay his debt back. He couldn’t do that if he didn’t have a job and therefore, wasn’t earning money.

Being a full-time law student meant that he had a pretty hectic timetable, which resulted in him only being able to work full shifts on a weekend, so a lot of bartending and waiting jobs were out of the picture (which was a shame because a good-looking alpha like Sam was sure to bring in more than a few curious betas and omegas).

Although it was never verbalised, baby and child-sitting was a no-go too, because many parents weren’t comfortable with a foreign alpha looking after their offspring (even if Sam thought baby _anythings_ were adorable) and preferred to hire a neutral beta or nurturing omega to take care of their sons and daughters.

There were cleaning jobs and other minor duties, but they didn’t pay well enough for Sam to convince the banks he was worthy of their time. 

So, he flipped through pages and pages of advertisements, hoping to find at least one plausible option in what must have been the world’s most depressingly boring newspaper.

Then he frowned, because he’d found one… but it wasn’t exactly the most reputable way of making a living.

Still, it was money.

But was it enough?

Sam shook his head. He couldn’t seriously be thinking of taking on a ‘job’ like this, could he? Was he really that desperate?

He glanced around his accommodation. It couldn’t really be called a flat because he was actually lower than the ground floor. A basement, maybe? There were people who lived above him in an actual house and he’d rented their _‘lower floor, complete with ensuite and cooking facilities’_. Was a single, lone microwave considered as extensive ‘cooking facilities’?

Whatever it was, it was dimly lit, cramped, dusty and one corner of the main room smelled funky, but he had never ventured over because he swore he saw a rat the size of his foot eat some poison there.

The bathroom at least had a toilet in it, although it was one of those wet room things where the floor never dries because the dripping shower just hangs limply above, spraying the toilet roll with freezing water and causing it to plop onto the floor with a disgusting _squelch_. Sometimes, the light flickered out and Sam would trip over the toilet and fall onto the floor along with the soggy loo roll.

Sam shuddered. Yes; he was that desperate.

He glanced at the unassuming ad on the back page; a picture of a pretty girl smiling up at him with intense sapphire eyes. She wore a seductive black dress and she lay on what seemed to be a king-sized bed. She was beckoning to the reader; nothing too sexual that it would scar children should they happen to stumble across it, but interesting enough to pique someone’s curiosity if they were that way inclined.

Sam wasn’t that way inclined, not after Jessica, but he needed the money and the ad did ask for _‘willing alphas’_ (strange as that was), so in Sam’s opinion, beggars couldn’t be choosers.

He followed the ad’s instructions and logged onto his computer to e-mail the staff at _www.naughtyomegas.com_ (Sam pulled a face at that) and scanned over the ‘Help Wanted’ page to see what he was getting himself into.

He huffed in distaste when he read about how the porn site wanted alphas to feature in specific videos with a few of their _‘specially selected omegas’_. The editor even had the audacity to add a little winking emoticon at the end of the paragraph.

Sam turned away. He couldn’t in his right mind go through with this. No way was he going to get down and dirty with a strange omega whom he’d never met before and then broadcast it over the internet. No offense to anyone else who decided to pursue this line of work, but it wasn’t exactly Sam’s cup of tea.

Besides, it wouldn’t feel right to use some pretty little omega girl like that. What would Jessica have said?

 _Said._ Past tense. Sam closed his eyes. That hurt.

He was about to click the ‘X’ button when he caught a glimpse of the wet patch on the ceiling, steadily expanding as the water mains continued to leak from the floor above.

He quickly typed out an e-mail to the administrators, snapping a picture of himself from his phone (he couldn’t even afford a webcam) and attaching it seconds before clicking ‘send’.

Then he put his head in his hands and vowed never to tell his brother that he was going into porn.

 

* * *

 

“You’re going into porn?!”

“Sure, Dean. Announce it a little louder; I don’t think table thirty-two in the far corner quite heard you.”

Dean chuckled, settling into his seat as he completely ignored the glares and disgusted looks they were receiving from the other tables.

“So, it’s a definite thing? They accepted you and you got the little confirmation e-mail back from them?”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “You say that as though you’re familiar with the process.”

Dean grinned wolfishly and Sam tried not to think too hard about what that meant. 

“Yeah. The pay’s surprisingly good and I only have to work two days a week.” Two days too many. “Friday and Saturday,” Sam added as an afterthought. 

Dean nodded thoughtfully. “They give you the name of the girl you’ll be working with? Or at least her stage name?”

Sam shrugged. “I think it said ‘Loki’ or something. Kind of a weird name.” 

Suddenly, Dean’s eyes bugged out of their sockets before a sly grin crept onto his features, mischievous delight sparking in his eyes.

“I’m sure they’ll be great.”

“I’m sure she will,” mumbled Sam unhappily, too busy thinking about how his reputation was sure to plummet once he started filming to notice Dean’s odd use of pronoun.

Then Sam scowled. “Promise you won’t click on any of the videos I feature in. I’ve seen your search history; you don’t even try to hide your filth.”

Dean pulled a face. “Dude, that’s just wrong. And creepy. I don’t want to watch my little brother getting his freak on.”

Sam huffed. “Whatever. How do you even like that stuff anyway? Actually, I don’t want to know.”

Dean rolled his eyes before his face turned uncharacteristically serious.

“Maybe this’ll be a good thing for you.”

Sam eyed the other alpha warningly. “Don’t.”

Dean held his hands up. “I’m just saying it’s a step in the right direction.”

“Starring in internet pornos?” Sam asked incredulously and Dean shook his head.

“No, I mean… maybe it’ll be a distraction. You realise you haven’t interacted with another human for more than ten minutes in a good while, right? It’s not exactly healthy for your mentality.”

“Thanks for your analysis, Doctor Phil, but I’m talking to you, aren’t I?” Sam bit out, not liking where the conversation was heading. Why couldn’t his brother let him grieve in peace?

“It’s been five years,” said Dean gently. “I’m not saying you shouldn’t mourn her, but you need some sort of normality back in your life. You need to live your life the way you were planning to as if Jessica was still here. She wouldn’t like you to just throw it away.”

The situation must have been really dire if Dean was talking about feelings. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad partaking in some form of social interaction outside of Dean and his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Who would’ve thought Dean would settle down into a relationship with a beta? And a male at that? Dean had always struck his family as the type to have as many one-nights stands with as many big-breasted omega women as possible before either his appalling hamburger and pie-rich diet offed him, or overexertion did.

When a fumbling Dean introduced Sam to beta Castiel; a man with raven hair and baby blue eyes that were constantly stuck in confused puppy mode, Sam had thought it a practical joke. Then Dean’s terrified expression had registered and he realised his brother was seeking approval.

Sam had been thrilled for his brother and John was three states over, so there had been no problems and Sam and Castiel had formed an instant friendship because the beta made Dean happy and brought the best out in him, and anyone who could do that to his brother must have been either a magician or a literal angel, so Sam was perfectly fine with Castiel and his celestial powers.

Also, Cas liked Star Wars.

A bit like Jessica.

“Maybe you’re right,” sighed Sam softly and Dean smiled at him with patient eyes and a warm quirk to his lips.

“Do something crazy,” he chuckled. “What’ve you got to lose? You’ll get paid, be able to afford decent digs, earn a degree and become some big hotshot lawyer and you’ll never have to think about naughty-omegas-dot-com ever again.”

Sam let a half-smile flit across his face. “Humble beginnings, huh?”

Dean smirked. “That’s the spirit.”

 

* * *

 

Sam checked the address he’d scribbled down on a torn piece of note paper and carefully parked his rust-bucket of a too-small Ford outside the apartment building.

It looked like a nice building; not particularly expensive, but definitely not college accommodation either. He supposed his ‘co-star’ would probably be older than him, then.

He stepped into the reception area gingerly, thankful for the place being empty due to the time being eight in the evening. He looked for apartment twelve on the third floor, pausing to collect himself and just breathe when he finally arrived at the dreaded door.

How was this even supposed to work? Would they have to make awkward small talk as they set up the camera and got to know each other? Would they have to discuss their likes and dislikes and how their viewers would best respond to different positions?

What if she was already naked? What if she just expected him to hop into bed with her as they groped at each other blindly and got off to each other’s bodies? 

What if she was in heat?

Sam flushed red at the thought. An omega in heat was not something to be taken lightly. Alphas and even the odd beta had been known to kill one another over an omega in heat, their base instincts sometimes overriding all logical thought.

Sam and Jess had never had that problem because Jessica had been a beta. Sam had been grateful; he had never wanted to see Jess in pain.

He contemplated turning around and leaving when the door flung open and a man with slicked-back golden hair and amber eyes scowled at him in irritation from the other side.

“I thought I heard you come up,” he said by way of greeting before turning his back and pacing into the main living area. He paused when he realised Sam wasn’t following.

“You are here from the website, right?” He asked, looking slightly confused and mildly annoyed.

Sam nodded dumbly, heart pulsing wildly in his chest. He could only detect the faint scent of an omega from this man, so did that mean he was the camera guy or something? Was there someone actually filming him and this girl going at it?

The other man (beta?) frowned at him once more, irritated expression back in full force.

“You just gonna stand there gawking all night or you actually coming in?”

Sam gulped and followed the shorter man into what he assumed was going to be the bedroom.

The omega scent clinging to the man was quite pleasant, even though it was very faint. It was sweet, like honey and chocolate and Sam had to admit that at least the girl was attractive in some way to him. Maybe he could just close his eyes for the entire thing.

Jess always smelled like freshly-cut grass and buttercups; a beta’s scent may not have been as strong as an omega’s or alpha’s, but to Sam, it didn’t make them any less appealing. Jessica’s scent had always comforted him; made him feel wanted and loved.

“You read the terms and conditions?” Asked Camera Guy in a bored tone and Sam blinked before nodding silently. In truth, he’d skimmed them. He’d been so nervous at the time, he’d skipped to the address and time before closing the e-mail out of shame. He’d barely read his partner’s name.

“Awesome,” deadpanned Camera Guy without a glance to see what Sam’s answer had been. He opened the door to the bedroom and stepped inside and then Sam got really confused because the room was empty.

Was she in the bathroom?

“Uh… Where’s…?” He trailed off as he spun around to see Camera Guy stripping down into what appeared to be a red silk thong.

Sam gaped for a second before flushing scarlet and averting his gaze.

“I have a few conditions of my own,” announced Camera Guy in the same bored tone as before and Sam was beginning to panic because the camera was mounted on a tripod and obviously didn’t need anyone to hold it, so who was Camera Guy?

“I’m not partial to torture scenes, so if you want anything like that, run your ideas by me before we start filming,” continued the other man and Sam balked. “Get too rough and I kick you out, and by that I mean your omega beating fetishes don’t make it past the front door.”

Sam was beginning to feel very ill.

“I won’t _‘let your buddy join in for free’_ no matter how much you ask, so forget it. And I won’t give you a free round either, so don’t even think about asking.”

The man sighed disinterestedly. “Toys are over there, outfits in the wardrobe. Any questions?”

Sam was almost positive his eye was twitching.

“I… This… I think there’s been a mistake.”

“Oh?” The man sounded apathetic.

“I was told I was supposed to be… doing this with an omega.”

The guy raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Sam felt his jaw drop. Wait, a _male_ omega? Camera Guy (who apparently wasn’t Camera Guy) was a male omega? How rare were those? Rarer than female alphas at least. It’s not like they were unheard of, but they weren’t exactly common either.

Omegas tended to be female because females had the correct reproductive organs to birth children; which is what an omega’s base instinct was, just like alphas were usually male as they were generally stronger and their base instinct tended towards protecting their family. Betas were interchangeable as their primal roles varied (back when civilisation wasn’t a real word and humans were practically monkeys working out how to build a fire). 

Male omegas were seen as ‘flaws’ in the evolutionary chain as they couldn’t bear children and weren’t strong enough to protect their families from threats. Their heats prevented them from being seen as effective defenders of their families, so society as a whole didn’t really view them as much use (just like female alphas, who couldn’t bear children and weren’t as strong as their male counterparts).

“You’re Loki?” Sam blurted and the other man shot him an agitated glare.

“No, that’s the name of my alpaca,” he drawled sarcastically and Sam glanced away in embarrassment.

“No, I meant… I didn’t realise… This isn’t…” Sam trailed off before his gaze snapped back up to Loki.

“I’m not gay.”

If anything, this seemed to aggravate the omega further and he scowled at Sam, eyes sharp and jaw tense.

“I get it. You’re curious. Good for you. Who do you think I’m going to tell?” He snapped and Sam recoiled slightly. Loki had obviously misinterpreted his meaning.

“No, I mean I’m really not gay,” Sam insisted and Loki’s frown turned a little more confused.

“Look, I really don’t care if you have some sort of sexuality complex. I’m your first, whatever. It doesn’t matter. I just want to shoot the video and get paid, okay?” Stated Loki, arms crossed. “How long is your contract?”

Sam gulped, the weight of the situation finally setting in.

“Two months.” And wasn’t that just the kicker? Two months with a male omega when he wasn’t gay and the omega had made it blatantly clear that Sam wasn’t liked from the start.

Loki’s scowl was back in full force as he eyed Sam with what could only be described as repulsion.

“Not gay, huh?”

Sprinting out the door was looking like a good option right now. His feeble argument about the mix-up wasn’t looking very strong when he had signed up for the longest contract possible. He’d reasoned that the longer his contract, the more money he’d get. If he had realised that Loki was another man…

“I…uh…”

Loki was looking entirely unimpressed, mouth curved into a sour frown.

“I don’t really care what excuses you have. Can we just get on with this?” He said as he gestured to the (admittedly luxurious) bed. 

Sam was about to say ‘No’, that he had somewhere else he had to be. That this wasn’t what he had signed up for nor what he had expected. 

However, the point still remained that he had absolutely no funds and would continue to be broke unless he took the job, which in turn meant he couldn’t pay for university and wouldn’t be able to become the fancy lawyer he’d always aspired to be.

The alpha gulped. Actors and actresses did this sort of thing all the time, right? They didn’t really have sex; they just pretended to be enjoying it for the sake of the show and for the sweet sound of money lining their pockets at the end of the take. Sam could do that.

Except he really would be having sex. With a guy.

He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to breathe. He really needed the money. It couldn’t be that different anyway, could it?

It was just the same bits, inside out… right?

Loki was tapping his foot impatiently as Sam collected himself and the alpha admitted (to himself at least) that the other man wasn’t bad looking for a guy. His hair was long enough for Sam to close his eyes and pretend he was with a gorgeous woman and his eyes were an interesting amber that would be inviting had they been on the more elegant face of a female.

It was down below which presented the problem.

Sam shook his head and tried to motivate himself by remembering his icy bathroom floor covered in soggy toilet paper. If he didn’t go through with this, that’s where he’d have to retreat to.

“Today?”

Loki’s voice cut through his musings and Sam gulped once more before nodding jerkily. The omega rolled his eyes, looking entirely too comfortable standing in nothing but a cherry thong as he flicked the camera on, the intimidating red light flaring to life as it eyed the bed silently, mocking Sam.

When Loki plastered on a seductive smirk and lay on the bed enticingly, arching up and letting out a soft moan as he touched himself and maintained eye contact with Sam, the alpha froze like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Wait, were they just going straight into it? Didn’t they have to talk to each other about it first? Discuss what they liked and didn’t? Surely they weren’t expected to meet, have sex in front of hundreds and part ways as if nothing had happened?

“Uh…” Sam was stock-still, fear clear on his face and Loki’s sexy smirk was wiped instantly, replaced with irritation.

“What? You want a toy or something? They’re in the second drawer down.”

Sam blinked. “Do you even know my name?”

Loki snorted. “Shaun?”

“Sam.”

“Yeah. Whatever,” dismissed Loki. “I’ll be sure to take note of the e-mail next time. You ready or are you going to have another internal debate about your sexuality? ‘Cos if you are, I’m going to make some hot chocolate until you get over yourself.”

Sam frowned at the tone. Most omegas weren’t so intent on disrespecting an alpha (not that Sam believed in all that ‘alphas are superior’ crap), but it seemed that Loki was just trying to make Sam’s life difficult for the sake of seeing him squirm.

“Sorry, I’ve never done this type of thing before,” explained Sam and Loki looked as though he had barely heard him.

“I’m sure you haven’t,” he replied in a way that said he didn’t believe one word Sam was feeding him. “Now can we please just get this video done?”

Sam scowled before his shoulders finally slumped in defeat. Obviously he had misjudged the whole situation and how these internet porn sites actually worked. It was also clear that Loki had no intention of easing him through the process.

Loki must have recognised his reluctant acceptance, because he stretched back out on the bed.

“Thatta boy,” he muttered as he returned to his previous seductive pose.

Sam glanced at the camera, glad that he was out of the shot for the moment as Loki let out another obscene moan.

“I’ve been a very naughty boy… I think I need to be punished,” purred the omega and Sam cringed at the cheesy dialogue. When you were actually partaking in the filming, it was more embarrassing than arousing.

Sam gingerly made his way over, pulse loud in his ears before he came to a dilemma. Was he supposed to remove his own clothes now, or did Loki do it on screen?

He settled on removing his shoes and socks and joined the omega on the bed, keeping his head facing away from the camera. It was terrifying enough having to present his naked body to another guy, but to be reminded that this would be available to view on the internet the very next morning was enough to make him bolt. He hoped none of his classmates frequented this site.

He straddled Loki in what he hoped looked like an arousing position.

What now?

Loki was glancing at him through half-lidded eyes, but there was a sense of impatience in them that wouldn’t be picked up on camera, but was apparent to Sam.

Sam, having absolutely no experience in pornography, decided to act like he had with Jess.

He leaned down and gently captured Loki’s lips and was surprised at how soft they were. He could work with that; it wasn’t that difficult to pretend that the omega was female with a mouth like that. Sam thought it odd that Loki wasn’t reciprocating, but he didn’t question it, instead mouthing at his lips tenderly and slipping his tongue between them when they parted fractionally. 

He shifted into a better position to taste the omega, lapping at his mouth and was pleasantly surprised by the traces of honey and chocolate that were so similar to the scent from before.

He was just beginning to get into kissing the omega, enjoying his sweet taste, when there was a harsh shove at his chest and he fell off Loki.

“What are you doing?” Demanded the omega and Sam blinked, brain not quite figuring out what he’d done wrong.

“…Kissing you?”

“Why?” Loki asked with a frown and Sam would have thought this all a joke except the omega honestly looked perplexed (and maybe even a little insulted).

“…Because that’s what people do?” Sam tried, confused and Loki narrowed a glare at him.

“Not like that, they don’t.”

Sam’s brain mulled that over. In his experience, two people who were in a relationship, sexual or otherwise, usually kissed each other, whether that meant making out or sweet and short pecks of affection.

“…Yes, they do?”

Loki scowled. “This isn’t some teenage rom-com. Stop horsing around.”

“…Right,” murmured Sam, even more lost.

The omega eyed him suspiciously once more before resuming his previous position.

So, kissing on the mouth was obviously off-limits. Sam carefully straddled the omega once more as he thought what to do next. Remove his clothes, maybe?

He started to unbutton his shirt and Loki settled into the pillows.

A step in the right direction, then.

He threw his shirt off-screen and started on his belt, taking it as encouragement when the omega slid it out of the loops for him and dropped it off the edge of the bed. Loki then placed his hands on Sam’s hips and Sam thought he understood what that meant, so he leaned down to mouth at Loki’s chest, lips trailing down to his stomach where he pressed sweet kisses to the soft skin.

There was a small, firm shove to his shoulder and Sam raised his head to meet Loki’s confused gaze. Not sure what that meant, Sam nuzzled his stomach and the omega’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.

 _Whoops._ Wrong again.

Sam straightened to remove his pants. Clothe removal was a safe bet. Loki looked more comfortable with that option, so he decided to stick with that.

He wasn’t ready to remove his underwear, however, so he moved to nuzzle at the inside of Loki’s thigh. The omega shifted and Sam stole a quick glance to see the troubled expression behind his eyes. Choosing to ignore it for the moment, Sam pressed soft kisses to the thigh before licking experimentally. 

A quiet gasp escaped the omega’s lips and Sam knew for a fact that the camera wouldn’t have been able to pick the noise up. He tried again, but Loki caught on quickly and moaned louder for the camera. Sam raised an eyebrow before moving onto the other thigh to give it the same treatment.

After that, Loki’s moans became more ridiculous for the sake of the viewers and Sam internally winced as they began to resemble the awful noises he’d heard on other poorly-written porn movies.

When the omega reached for his underwear, Sam gingerly pulled them off, attempting to hide his flushing face in Loki’s neck as he mouthed at it.

If Loki noticed, he didn’t react as he guided Sam’s hand to his own thong. Sam just burned a brighter red as he slid the obscene piece of clothing off.

The next part was a bit of a blur for Sam as Loki had obviously deemed that he was taking far too long to fit the rest of the video into the twenty-minute slot that was the minimum, and he soon found himself and the omega grinding against each other as Loki groaned and panted in a way that would arouse their viewers, but Sam knew was all for show. 

The next thing he knew, he was on his back as Loki swiftly pulled a dressing gown on and flipped the camera off.

“We’re done here. You can go now,” he stated and Sam’s brain whirred to catch up. 

“Uh…”

Loki dumped Sam’s clothes on the bed and vacated the room, leaving Sam to stare at the door and wonder what had just happened.

A few minutes later, he pulled on his clothes and tiptoed into the main living area, feeling small and lost when the omega didn’t even acknowledge him as he sipped at his hot chocolate and browsed through what appeared to be a cook book.

Sam closed the door softly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Working as Loki’s co-star gave Sam free access to the _naughtyomegas_ website for however long his contract lasted, so he decided to do some research on the omega the next morning. Afterall, if he was supposed to be working with him again that very evening, he didn’t want a repeat performance of his disastrous night (thankfully, their video hadn’t gone up yet so Sam didn’t have to look at any awkward thumbnails).

He had checked the introduction email thoroughly and with a bowed head and an ashamed expression, found the part that said he would be working with a male omega. He clicked off his emails and began his research. 

Judging by the hits on each video, Loki was one of the most popular stars despite him being a male omega and most of his videos consisted of alphas dominating him. After one particular video where the alpha left a nasty bruise across Loki’s hip as the omega forced out a moan that couldn’t have been how he was really feeling, Sam clicked off the website. Sam couldn’t understand why other alphas (or anyone, really) liked that sort of thing. Why would you get off on watching someone get hurt? 

It was only later that Sam realised Dean had known about Loki being male and he promised to give his brother an earful for not telling him before. If he had, Sam may not have made such a fool of himself.

As it was, Sam was presented with a problem. Loki obviously expected Sam to act like all the other alphas had in his videos, but Sam didn't think he could and no amount of cash was going to persuade him to hurt another human being, even if it was all for show.

This left him with two options: tell Loki about the misunderstanding between both him and Sam, and the fact that Sam had assumed he would be working with a girl, and the other option being continue as they had and let Loki work out that Sam was just as inexperienced at the whole ordeal as he seemed to be and hope the omega would soften up a bit.

Whilst the first option was definitely the most appealing, Sam had this sinking feeling in his gut that Loki either wouldn’t believe him or he wouldn’t care, and this would just make things even more awkward between them.

 _Actions speak louder than words,_ as they say. 

Sam sighed quietly as the elderly couple upstairs cranked the volume on the TV as high as it would go, until Sam could practically hear every word of that week’s rerun of ‘Catch Phrase’.

He shut down his laptop and busied himself with spell-checking his assignment for his first class on Monday morning. It looked as though his decision had already been made for him.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Sam returned to Loki’s apartment and tapped lightly on the door. He was greeted in a similar manner to the previous night; mild boredom and clear irritation as the omega stepped aside to let him in.

As the omega began to strip, Sam’s mind wandered.

He should say something; hint that he wasn’t too sure (read: _had absolutely no idea_ ) what he was doing and could Loki maybe ease him into the whole ‘making a porno’ thing? It would also help if he actually knew what to do when another guy was involved. Maybe he should have researched into healthy relationships between gay couples? Watching Loki’s previous videos hadn’t given him much inspiration; what if he accidentally hurt the omega? Just because those other alphas seemed well-versed in BDSM and the like, that didn’t mean that Sam would get it right first time. He could seriously harm Loki. 

Loki hadn’t been too pleased when Sam started kissing him either, so maybe guys didn’t do that when they were in a relationship? Surely they didn’t just try to dominate one another though. Wasn’t there any form of intimacy?

What if Loki wasn’t gay either? Maybe he was doing this just for the money and he had no say in who he made the videos with. Maybe that’s why he was disgusted with Sam kissing him; he was probably straight, but being a male omega he didn’t have much of a choice in alphas.

As Loki flipped on the camera and lay on the bed, legs parted enticingly as he smirked at Sam, the younger Winchester couldn’t help but think about the twenty minutes of torture he was about to face.

It wasn’t that he was repulsed by the thought of having sex with a male omega (although, it didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous), it was the fact that Loki’s cold demeanour made him feel distinctly alone and used as he was kicked out of the older man’s home. 

He couldn’t remember much of last night’s activities, but when the omega had dumped his clothes on the bed and not once looked at him afterwards, it made him feel like some cheap, shameful hooker.

“I think I need to be reminded who I belong to,” purred Loki, snapping Sam from his whirlwind of thoughts and the alpha felt the same rolling pit of embarrassment surging in his stomach as he took a step towards the bed. He remembered to take off his shoes and socks before stepping in frame, and made a show of pulling off his shirt before straddling Loki.

The omega clawed a hand down his back and Sam shivered at the touch filled with intent. Yet Loki’s movements seemed hollow, rehearsed, as if he’d done the same motions over and over with hundreds of other alphas before Sam, all for the camera. 

It made Sam feel a little sick.

The omega pawed at his jeans and Sam took the hint as he slid off his belt and threw his pants over the edge of the bed.

Loki’s hand began to explore his body, but Sam had the feeling that he was following a set path; a code for getting the most hits on his videos, and therefore, the most cash.

A second hand joined the first before they came to rest on the waistband of his underwear. Sam gulped as Loki scraped his teeth over his collar bone.

“You gonna make me beg for your forgiveness?” 

Once again, Sam cringed at the awful dialogue; a script for horny alphas to get riled up over. He wasn’t exactly sure what Loki wanted from him (it’s not like the omega told him anything beforehand) but whatever it was, it would probably make Sam blush like a schoolgirl.

Suddenly, Loki was forcing Sam to kneel, back straight and hips off the bed as the omega smoothly released Sam of his underwear.

The alpha was too busy trying to control his flustered expression to notice what Loki did after that, and it was only when he felt strong hands on his hips and a tongue on the inside of his thigh, did he look down.

He gasped softly when Loki nipped at the tender flesh of his thigh, but his eyes flew open when he felt the omega’s mouth move to somewhere a little more sensitive.

Panic flooding his systems as a myriad of Loki’s other videos came rushing back to him, he pushed the omega down onto the bed and began to mouth at Loki’s chest.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget about Loki's hard-core porn scenes with those other alphas. He couldn't do that. He wasn't ready. What if he did something wrong?

He mouthed down Loki’s chest and stomach, willing the images to go away and when they finally did, he risked a glance up at the omega’s face.

Loki was staring at him with wide, confused eyes, hidden from the camera by the angle they were lying at, and Sam lowered his head to nuzzle at his belly. That way, he wouldn’t have to worry about Loki’s questioning stare.

“I see I’m going to have to prove myself to you,” said Loki, trying to cover Sam’s mistake, but the omega sounded unsure, as if he was struggling to predict Sam’s movements.

The omega, with a surprising amount of strength for such a small man, managed to flip their positions until Sam was lying on his back, being straddled by him. Once again, he moved below Sam’s waistline and tried to mirror his actions from before, but Sam wouldn’t let him.

Unfortunately, due to the awkward position, Sam’s best option of distracting the omega from his goal was pulling him up his body until their mouths connected heatedly.

It worked though, and Loki was too stunned to even roll his hips against Sam’s. The alpha refused to go any further than connecting their lips, not wanting Loki to push him away like he had done the previous night and the omega, after a moment’s uncertainty, seemed to relax minutely into the sweet kiss.

Then, he was pulling away, the tiniest hint of a frown marring his features as he guided Sam’s hands to another ridiculous thong, this time in orange.

They slid off with ease and then Loki was grinding against Sam, silently asking him to take him like an alpha should. 

Sam frowned, but complied as Loki let loose another string of fake moans and groans that were sure to have their viewers pinned to their seats. 

Just as quickly as it started, it was over and Sam was left staring at the omega’s back as he threw his clothes back on.

Loki paused, half turning to Sam with a puzzled frown.

“Why did you…?” He trailed off and shook his head. “If you want, you can film at your place too. I’ve given you your first two runs here to ease you in, but I don’t particularly like having the smell of ‘alpha’ all over my sheets when I go to bed. I’m sure if we film at yours, you won’t have the same complaints,” huffed Loki coldly and Sam scowled, tired of being treated like he was worthless.

And if that was the omega’s definition of ‘easing in’, then Sam couldn’t help but think he had done the right thing in not telling him about their misunderstanding. He’d have probably laughed him out of the building.

“Right,” deadpanned Sam, sick of the omega’s attitude. Loki must have been waiting for an address, because he stood there for a few moments, before realising he wasn’t going to get one and he narrowed his eyes at the alpha.

“Awesome,” he said before storming off.

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged his clothes back on, unsurprised when Loki, once again, refused to acknowledge his existence as he left.

 

* * *

 

“Bummer,” smirked Dean, looking proud at his own joke and even Castiel rolled his eyes at that one.

Sam shot him a glare.

“You could’ve told me ‘Loki’ was a he! Why’d you just let me turn up at his door with no idea what he was?”

Dean shrugged. “Thought it was hilarious.”

Well, at least he was honest.

Castiel, ever the practical one, ignored his lover and asked the question Sam had been anticipating.

“If you’re not comfortable with him, why don’t you refuse to partake in the videos? He doesn’t know your address and he can find someone else to fulfill the website’s criteria.”

Sam sighed. He’d already contemplated this idea before, but one glaring argument prevailed.

“If I don’t show up, I don’t get paid. I need the money. The place I’m staying isn’t exactly conducive for studying.”

Castiel wore a sympathetic expression. “We would offer you our house, but…”

“It’s too far away from the campus. It’s okay Cas, don’t worry yourself over it. Besides, I think Dean would take my arm off if I so much as looked at you,” winked Sam and Dean pulled a face as Castiel smiled gently.

“Still, the offer’s there if you need it,” said Cas and Sam nodded with a grin.

“Thanks. Although I think two hours is too far for anyone to drive each morning.”

Dean shrugged. “We don’t want to be surrounded by drunk college kids.”

Castiel gave him an unimpressed stare. “You’d pass for one of those ‘drunk college kids’. Every Saturday night. And Sunday.” 

“And you are doing a wonderful job of trying to break me out of the habit.”

“Well, at least I’ve reduced it from seven days to two.”

“Don’t get sassy with me.”

“Stop drowning your liver with whisky and maybe I won’t.”

Dean stuck his tongue out childishly, knowing when his beta wouldn’t budge on an issue and Castiel shook his head and gracefully accepted the surrender.

“It’s like watching an episode of Jerry Springer,” chuckled Sam and he earned two identical scowls for his comment.

“Is he really that bad?” Asked Dean after a moment, returning the conversation back on track and Sam nodded.

“He’s just so… cold. It’s embarrassing enough having to… act in front of camera, but he doesn’t even speak to me afterwards; barely looks at me and I feel like-”

“A ditch-able prom date?” Supplied Dean, helpfully and Sam huffed out a hollow laugh.

“Exactly. It’s like working at a brothel. Only with the same client and you know it’s being televised into hundreds of horny creeps’ homes.”

Cas turned his nose up and Sam almost felt guilty for revealing his new job when naive Cas was from such a sheltered background. Dean, however, was not and Sam couldn’t feel entirely guilty when he’d caught his brother teaching Cas (on the living room couch, no less) the many variations of ‘bumping uglies’ he’d learned in his time on Earth.

It was a long list. 

One that Sam hadn’t wanted a front row seat to, but hey, we don’t all get what we wish for and in Sam’s opinion, Cas’ disturbed expression didn’t make him feel nearly as guilty as it probably ought to have.

“Maybe he’s just grumpy. Or arrogant. Maybe he just hates humans in general,” hummed Dean and Sam pulled a face at his brother’s oh-so-positive outlook on life. 

“Or maybe he’s had the same experience so many times that he’s become indifferent to it?” Said Cas, actually trying to be helpful and Sam cocked an eyebrow.

“I suppose. It would fit with the way he acts both on and off-camera. He seems to follow the same formula to get views. More views equals more pay, I guess.”

Cas made a thoughtful sound as Dean slid his arm around his waist and let it rest there as the conversation continued, and Sam was hit with a flashback of himself doing that with his fiancé, Jessica.

He snapped himself out of the painful memory and planted his thoughts firmly in the present.

“I don’t know why you care anyway. Thought you weren’t into dudes?” Dean said as Cas gave him a reproachful frown.

Sam shrugged. “I’m not. It’s just it’s more than a little awkward when the guy barely says two words to me. A hello would be nice.” There was a moment of silence as the trio were lost in their own thoughts. 

“Maybe if you mix up his routine a little; show him you wouldn’t mind some form of friendship, he might warm up to you,” mused Dean in an uncharacteristic display of insightfulness.

Cas was shocked enough to blink at him in silence and Dean grinned as he placed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

“I’m not just a pretty face.”

Cas rolled his eyes and they did that weird staring thing as if they were communicating with each other through a mixture of telepathy and layer upon layer of sexual tension.

Actually, it wasn’t a bad idea. What had Sam got to lose anyway? It couldn’t get any worse than the dynamic he and Loki already shared (one step down being he just didn’t show up at the omega’s door) and maybe if he could show Loki that he wanted to try something different than all the omega’s previous videos, he might look at Sam differently; like he wasn’t one of the hundreds of alphas (or betas and omegas) that only watched his videos to see him being hurt.

“I don’t see why not,” conceded Sam and Dean grinned triumphantly as Castiel relaxed into his side, somehow having shuffled closer to his alpha despite their banter.

Sam eventually shook his head.

“I didn’t drive two hours to visit you and talk about my problems. How are you both, anyway?”

Conversation flowed freely from then on and Sam found himself sliding into his old Ford at one in the morning, thankful that the next day was a Sunday and he could lie in bed as long as he desired.

 

* * *

 

When Sam next arrived at Loki’s door, he had a million thoughts racing through his mind about how to convince the omega that he really didn’t want to partake in the style of videos Loki had previously made with other alphas. He toyed with the idea that maybe he could ask the omega to keep the ridiculous sex noises to a minimum, as they only enhanced Sam’s embarrassment and surely the viewers wouldn’t mind that much?

When the door flung open, revealing Loki’s scowling face, he dismissed the idea.

The omega stood aside wordlessly as Sam stepped over the threshold and the alpha found himself treading the same path of flooring he had the previous week.

He should say something; discuss his thoughts with Loki and tell him he didn’t want to use the omega like the other alphas in the videos.

Loki began to strip and Sam’s musings were completely de-railed when he realised what the other man was wearing underneath his regular clothes.

Was that a leather thong and a… collar? And it was spiked. Lovely.

“Usually the first two shoots are basic, but the third is when we introduce costumes and role play and stuff like that. I’ll choose the scene this time, you can pick it next time.” Loki nodded to his ‘outfit’. “This one usually goes for the most hits.”

When the omega handed Sam a black leather whip, Sam was disturbed enough to snap out of his shocked (and slightly terrified) stupor.

“Okay,” he blurted as he dropped the whip, unable to help the automatic step backwards. “I can’t do this.”

Loki frowned. “Look, you can pick the next scene-”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” interrupted Sam, grimacing at the mental image of anything to do with the intimidating leather stick or any other erotic costumes for that matter. “I really can’t do this.”

Loki’s mouth was set into a thin line as he gestured to the oak wardrobe in the corner of the room.

“Fine. Pick whatever you want, but it’s my turn next time.”

Sam sighed in frustration. Why couldn’t Loki understand? He still couldn’t get through the whole of the first season of _‘Game of Thrones’_ without turning away.

“I don’t…” Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts.

“The role-play stuff freaks me out. I told you: I’ve never done this before. I don’t know what to do and I barely understand how this works with two guys as it is. I don’t need… added complications.” He glanced at the whip with a shudder.

He risked a glance at the omega. Loki was staring at him in open confusion (and maybe a hint of suspicion?) and Sam shifted uneasily under the intense gaze.

“Could you at least take off the collar?” He mumbled, eyes focusing on an interesting spot on the floor.

There was a soft click after a few moments and when Sam finally gathered enough courage to look up, he was surprised to see Loki slowly pulling his clothes back on, collar discarded on the floor.

Eventually, the omega was fully dressed (barring shoes and socks) and he perched on the edge of the bed, frown thoughtful and gaze not meeting Sam’s.

“What would you like to do?” He asked finally, after what seemed an eternity and Sam tilted his head at the puzzled tone.

It took another few seconds of silence for Sam to come up with an answer.

“Talk?”

“Not going to happen.”

Sam should have expected that and the omega’s challenging glare was enough to prevent him from asking further questions. Like why was Loki so insistent on making him feel like a piece of trash? Couldn’t the video wait an hour so they could at least learn each other’s surnames?

Another few moments of tension passed before Sam realised Loki was set on shooting their twenty-minute slot and kicking him out so he could get paid, with no room for argument.

He sighed quietly before Dean’s words from earlier popped into his mind. _Mix things up a little._

“Lie on the bed,” he said. It wasn’t a command because it was said in a way that gave Loki the option to refuse, and this didn’t go unnoticed by the omega if his raised eyebrow was anything to go by, but he complied anyway, beginning to pull his jacket from his arms.

“Leave it,” murmured Sam and Loki paused, expression completely lost now.

Sam kicked off his shoes and turned the camera on as Loki settled onto the mattress. Then, the alpha crawled onto the bed and began to rid Loki of his jacket himself.

The omega looked suprised at the turn of events and he almost opened his mouth to ask what Sam was doing, but to stop him from ruining the shot, Sam mouthed gently at his jaw, causing him to keep quiet in utter befuddlement. 

Next, Sam repeated something he had done with Jess countless times as he bushed his lips across the omega’s neck to place soft kisses to it and slowly slid his hands up Loki’s shirt.

There wasn’t much reaction from the omega unlike with Jessica, but Sam had a feeling that was because Loki didn’t really understand what was going on. Hopefully he would keep silent because of it.

Sam moved to nuzzle at the omega’s newly-bared stomach and he managed to free him of the shirt without any resistance.

Actually, this was kind of like being with a girl except the muscle was harder and there weren’t any breasts. If he stayed above the waist, Sam could probably get over the fact that this was a man.

He kissed up the breast bone and when it was clear Loki wasn’t going to protest, he licked experimentally at a nipple.

Loki gasped and it wasn’t like the fake ones he’d heard from the previous nights. This one was of surprise.

Sam grinned, feeling like he had in some way got his own back after being caught off-guard so many times by the omega. 

He gave another lick and Loki shifted slightly, an almost imperceptible whine falling from his lips. It didn’t particularly sound like arousal; more like frustration at not being able to understand what was happening and why they weren't following the formula of his other videos.

Sam made sure to lavish more attention on Loki’s chest and stomach (although that might have been because he was trying to work up the courage to travel lower) before he slipped Loki’s belt free of its place nestled around his waist.

Loki’s head snapped up to stare at him, but Sam merely ran a caressing hand over his bicep and down his stomach to his hip, letting it rest there and immediately, Sam felt the omega’s tense muscles begin to relax.

He wasn’t interested in men, really; he was just making the video look convincing.

Loki was still staring at him, but this time it was in open curiosity rather than suspicion and Sam made a show of unzipping the omega’s jeans and sliding them tortuously slowly down his legs. He mouthed at the inside of a thigh before nipping at it teasingly and moving to give the other one the same treatment.

When he next looked up, Loki’s eyes were closed, breaths steady as he began to realise that maybe Sam really didn’t want to hurt him.

Sam took a few moments to collect himself as he nuzzled at the omega’s legs. This was a porn video afterall and at some point he would have to free Loki of his underwear, but right now, Sam didn’t think he was comfortable facing the leather thong Loki had failed to change out of.

It was nice to have some quiet rather than having to endure all the fake moans and groans that had spilled from the omega’s lips the previous times and Sam didn’t feel the same panic filling his systems as he had then. Those previous nights had felt like a mockery with all of Loki’s rehearsed movements and formulaic acting, as if to remind Sam that he was doing this for an audience, but tonight was different. It was new for both of them and Sam was secretly proud of the fact that Loki couldn’t guess what he was going to do next, because that meant he couldn’t be sure where to throw in a moan or whimper, so he didn’t. 

It also meant that every quiet gasp or soft whine was spontaneous. None of it was scripted and Sam had to admit that it felt kind of good wringing those honest noises from Loki’s lips.

Once again, he wasn’t gay or even curious. He just… wanted the audience to believe that it was real. 

And maybe he missed having someone in his bed; someone he could take care of and make feel wanted and needed. He missed holding someone close and waking up to them in his arms, and although Loki could never compare to Jess, there wasn’t any harm in pretending, was there? Even if he was a guy.

He must have zoned out a little because Loki was watching him, head tilted to the side slightly as he caught Sam’s gaze.

Time to move the show along then.

Sam began to rid himself of his own clothes, feeling a little self-conscious with Loki’s intense gaze on his bare body and unlike the careful, almost tender manner in which he had removed the omega’s clothing, Sam chose speed over a show.

Eventually, he was no longer confined by his clothes and he moved to free Loki of the intimidating thong and shimmied up his body to find a better position to take him in. They began to move against each other, finding a rhythm to settle into and Sam was surprised (but pleased) when the omega didn’t restart his obnoxious groans. 

Their movements were gentle, almost cautious at first, but Sam soon found himself with his head buried in Loki’s neck, breathing in the omega’s inviting scent (still oddly faint, but more prominent here than anywhere else) as their bodies slid together.

The omega smelled sweet, the honey and chocolate mix making him seem warmer and friendlier than his attitude otherwise implied. Sam nuzzled at the sensitive flesh of his neck, brushing his lips over it when Loki bared the skin further.

Sam sucked at his throat as his hands came to rest on Loki’s hips, warm and grounding as if trying to reassure the omega that his intentions were sincere, and he was rewarded by Loki relaxing beneath him as a pair of arms slipped around his waist and back.

The omega’s breaths were shaky but it was clear that the camera wouldn’t pick up on the slight change and Sam wondered why Loki wasn’t trying to exaggerate it a little for their viewers.

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off as a hand cupped his cheek and a pair of hungry lips crashed into his. 

Stunned at the very action Sam had assumed Loki despised, the alpha did nothing to prevent the omega’s tongue slipping between his teeth to meet his own. The kiss was heated, desperate almost, and Sam wasn’t too sure what had brought this on but as their hips ground against each other, slow and gentle, Sam found himself reciprocating.

The scratch of stubble against his face was a little unexpected, but not at all unpleasant and Sam pressed Loki further into the pillows as he tangled his fingers through silky golden hair. Their noses bumped a few times but neither seemed to care, in fact, it made the whole thing seem more real; like they weren’t just actors trying to rush to the end.

Loki felt small and delicate beneath Sam, just like he’d always thought Jess had, and it made the alpha curl a possessive hand around the omega’s hip, pulling their bodies flush as he hoisted Loki up until he was practically sitting in Sam’s lap, only being held up by the way the omega’s legs had automatically wrapped around Sam’s waist.

They attacked each other’s mouths in a tangle of teeth and tongues and Sam wasn’t sure if he was giving or taking any more; he just knew it felt good to have another body pressed against him, desperate and needy like he was.

Loki’s fingernails clawed down his back as he sucked on Sam’s bottom lip and the alpha growled softly in arousal.

No wonder Loki had the most hits on his videos.

“Please,” whispered Loki, their lips brushing and Sam knew for a fact that there was no way the camera would have been able to pick up on that tiny word.

He didn’t have to say it twice though and Sam quickly (albeit carefully) gave Loki what he wanted. He slipped inside the omega, gentle and slow and in a few minutes they were both lying on the bed, breathing heavily with closed eyes.

Somehow, Sam had scrounged up what little part of his brain wasn’t immersed in bliss to warn himself not to fall onto the smaller omega’s body and he had managed to throw a careless arm over Loki’s stomach instead.

Sam was just beginning to relax into the warmth of Loki’s body when the omega tossed his arm away and stood to turn off the camera.

Sam was disappointed.

He didn’t really understand why. He and Loki weren’t friends (the omega seemed to actively find reasons to hate him) and there was no reason why he should want to cuddle up to another guy, but they had, mere moments ago, engaged in sexual activities and Jess had always said that Sam was a bit of a cuddler, so maybe he shouldn’t have been too shocked to find that he wanted to hold Loki a little longer.

Loki seemed to have other matters on his mind.

He didn’t speak as he pulled his clothes on and this, for some reason, made Sam feel a lot worse than the previous times when Loki had made sure to verbalise his dislike for the alpha. He wore a contemplative frown as he got dressed and Sam shrivelled a little on the inside as the omega silently paced towards the door.

His curiosity was piqued however, when Loki hesitated at the door and turned to glance at him. They stared at each other wordlessly for a few moments and Sam realised Loki’s golden eyes could be very warm and tender when they weren’t narrowed in distrust or aggravation.

Loki frowned once more before leaving the room in silence.

Sam gazed at the closed door, wondering what on Earth had just transpired between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, this fic won't be as long as my others (it WON'T, I swear). It's basically going to be a pile of fluff and a bit of drama ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was trying very hard not to lose his temper. 

It was the morning after his night with Loki, which meant that he had another evening with the omega ahead of him, which was exhausting enough in itself, but now the old couple who had allowed him to stay with them was asking if he could spend the weekend at a hotel instead as their 'friend’s dog was staying with them and they needed the extra room’.

Sam would have said yes in a heartbeat, anything to get out of that ratty room, but he had absolutely no money as it was; he didn’t need to dig deep to scrounge up some coins for expensive hotel accommodation.

He said as much to the beta couple, but they either didn’t understand his financial situation or were ignoring it as they insisted that it was ‘compulsory that he find other accommodation for the weekend’.

Logically, Sam knew the couple weren’t trying to make things difficult; they didn’t even realise the dire state of their basement as they admitted they had never really had use for the room so very rarely ventured down there, but Sam had enough on his plate with awkward professors setting impossible deadlines, and the whole Loki situation, so he was quickly losing his rag with the older pair.

He tried to stamp down on his flourishing anger, not wanting to come off as another alpha jerk to the people who had kindly offered him their home.

“I understand that Max has nowhere else to stay, but I can’t afford another room right now. I’ve also got a really long essay that has to be in by Monday morning and I’ve not started it yet, so I need my room.”

The male beta shook his head. “You can take your things with you. It’s only for one weekend; I’m sure your professors won’t mind if you’re a little late with a single piece of homework.”

Sam bit back a sigh. “It’s really important to my course that I get this done. I can’t waste my time moving all my stuff to a different place.”

“Please, Sam,” insisted the old man’s wife. “You know we never ask you anything.”

Great. Here comes the guilt trip.

“I know, Mrs. Hudson. And I can’t express how grateful I am, but I really can’t skip out on this assignment.”

Mrs. Hudson used Sam’s own puppy dog expression against him as she heaved out a defeated sigh.

“Okay, dear. We’ll tell Max’s owners that he can’t stay with us. Maybe there’s a nice pound for him to stay at nearby. Hopefully he won’t get too lonely and scared without anyone keeping him company. I hear there’s a storm supposed to strike tonight. I hope it doesn’t get too loud for poor Max.”

And that was so unfair. Now Sam felt like the cruellest person alive.

“...I’ll see if there’s a cheap motel near here.”

Mrs. Hudson perked up instantly. “That’s a good boy. You’re such a sweet alpha. Always so kind.”

Mr. Hudson huffed out a gruff "Thank you" before nodding at the house. 

“Better get your stuff packed now. Max’ll be arriving in a couple of hours.”

Of course. They’d had no intention of letting Sam refuse them; the stupid dog was already on its way.

Just as Sam was returning to the front door, Mr. Hudson tapped his shoulder and placed something in his hand.

“To cover the room,” he murmured quietly and when Sam looked down, there were two hundred dollars resting in his palm. He could get pretty good accommodation for that kind of cash, and a decent meal too. 

“…Thank you,” stuttered Sam, stunned and the beta pair merely smiled before entering the house.

Sam hurried to pack his few belongings into a case to make way for a certain Jack Russel Terrier.

 

* * *

 

Since Loki had put up so much of a fuss about having ‘alpha’ all over his bed sheets (and also because Sam wanted to spend as much time as possible on his assignment), the younger Winchester fired off an email to the administrators of _naughtyomegas.com_ to say that they could shoot the video in his room that evening, in hopes that they would forward the message to Loki.

If they didn’t, then Sam wasn’t going to complain; he and Loki wouldn’t meet because of a communication error. It’s not like Sam hadn’t tried and besides, he didn’t have the omega’s email address (nor did he want it) so he couldn’t be blamed for anything.

He glanced at the picture of Jessica beside his bed; a duplicate of the one in his wallet that he kept on him at all times. It was like having her with him. 

She was smiling in the photo, laughing at something Sam had said and the alpha had quickly snapped a shot, loving how natural the image was. He was glad he’d taken the shot on impulse now, as pictures were the only proof Jessica ever existed (other than his memories of course).

He ran a finger down her cheek, wiping away a stray tear from his own face before carefully placing the frame on the bedside table and returning to his work, hoping Loki wouldn’t show.

As Murphy’s law would have it, exactly an hour later there was a knock on his door.

The hotel room was quite large but with its cream walls and soft, maple carpets, gave the impression of being warm and lived in. Sam was quite thankful for the change in scenery, considering his rented room was mouldy and smelled of rat faeces.

His own bed wasn’t even big enough to house the full length of him, so the king-size bed in this hotel was a welcome relief. Especially now that he had to fit Loki’s body on with him.

He opened the door and stepped aside to allow Loki through. The omega glanced around suspiciously.

“You paid for a hotel room to shoot this?”

Sam blinked. “There’s a dog staying in my room,” he said before realising how stupid that sounded. Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“…Right.”

Sam closed his eyes at his non-existent brain-to-mouth filter as he shut the door behind them.

“I mean, I got kicked out to make way for the dog, so I bought a room here.”

Loki’s other eyebrow joined the first.

“…You got kicked out of your house to make way for a dog? Does your family hate you or something?” The omega muttered and Sam grimaced once again as he failed to think before he spoke.

“Rented accommodation.”

But Loki wasn’t listening anymore. His head was swivelling, scanning the room as a scowl deepened on his features.

“Where’s the camera?” He demanded and Sam had to think for a second to understand what he meant.

Camera? Wasn’t Loki supposed to bring the one from his room? Wasn’t that a standard issue camera for shooting these kind of videos; one that the website provided?

“What camera?” Asked Sam dumbly and Loki _snarled_ at him.

“What? You thought because you paid for a fancy room and asked me to come over I would give you a ride for free? Sorry to disappoint, buck-o, but I’m not giving you anything! I’m doing this for the money, not because I want some knot-headed alpha to breed me up like some cheap slut in heat! You don’t have a camera, then we don’t do anything. I’m not parting my legs for free just because you think you have some pretentious right as an alpha to knot me!”

Sam’s jaw fell open because that was _not_ what he was thinking.

“What?” Asked Sam, brain conflicted between trying to take in the message and permanently delete it from memory.

Loki growled as he crossed his arms.

“Lemme guess; you’ve never been back-chatted by a little omega before, have you? Well, let me tell you something, you ass- ”

“Wait, wait, wait! That’s not… that’s not what I meant. I don’t own a camera. Other than the one on my phone, which isn’t all that great. I thought we were supposed to use the one at your place. Isn’t it, like, standard issue for these sorts of things?”

Some of the heat from Loki’s eyes vanished, replaced by distrust.

“You don’t own a camera? Who doesn’t own a camera these days? You’re lying.” 

Sam sighed, tired of Loki’s accusing tone.

“No, I’m not. I’m a student; I can’t afford anything at the moment. Why do you think I signed up for this whole ‘internet porn’ thing?”

Loki was looking more and more confused by the second, as if he was beginning to rethink his entire judgement of the younger alpha.

“You have a laptop,” he said finally, eyes suspicious. “Use your webcam.”

Sam chuckled embarrassedly. “Webcam? My laptop still runs off floppy.”

Loki blinked. “Oh,” he murmured quietly before lowering his gaze to the floor. He didn’t apologise for his outburst though so Sam sighed softly before moving to clear his work from the bed. He made a space for the omega as he stacked his plethora of papers and heavy books into tidy piles.

“Make yourself comfortable,” he muttered. “I’m just gonna move these.”

Loki looked up, startled before gingerly making his way towards the bed and perching on its edge like a child who had been scolded by his parents.

There were a few minutes of silence as Sam tidied his assignments from view.

“What are we going to film with?” Asked Loki lowly and Sam paused.

 _Oh, yeah._

“Um…” Sam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I could go back to my place. Pick up the camera and come back?” Offered Loki without meeting Sam’s gaze and the younger Winchester shook his head.

“That’s an hour there and an hour back. It’s too far.” He paused thoughtfully. “Do you have a decent phone you can record on? Mine’s got a cracked lens.”

Loki hesitated before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an old iPhone.

“It’s not exactly HD, but it’s not a bad picture. Video might be a little jumpy though,” he muttered and Sam pulled a face before an idea came to mind.

“I suppose I could ask reception. See if they have any cameras. I’m sure people leave loads of stuff behind and never pick them up.”

Loki risked a glance up at him before nodding and returning his gaze to anything that wasn’t Sam.

“Sure.”

Sam shrugged at the omega’s stand-offish attitude. “I’ll get my shoes then,” he murmured.

Suddenly, there was the sound of something chunky being picked up and Sam turned to find Loki frowning at his picture of Jess. Sensing someone staring at him, Loki glared at Sam sharply, mouth twisting into an ugly scowl.

“You alphas are all the same,” he hissed as he tossed the picture onto the bed and stood, muscles tense and eyes narrowed.

Sam couldn’t deny how much Loki’s carelessness with Jess’ photo irked him and he felt his own muscles tense in anticipation.

“What are you talking about?” He said, exasperated at the omega’s determination to make him feel worthless.

“You’re cheating on her,” snarled Loki. “What, is she not putting out enough or something, so you decide to get it on with another omega?”

Just as Sam was trying his best to stop himself from taking a swing at Loki, the omega frowned thoughtfully. 

“That’s why you rented the room, isn’t it? She doesn’t know about your little affair and you want to keep it that way, so you bought a hotel room. Let me guess, you told her you had an _‘important business trip’_ , or something?” Loki scoffed.

Sam felt his hands clench into fists as Loki continued.

“You’re disgusting, you know that? Being an alpha doesn’t give you the right to use people for your own warped fantasies. She’s going to find out about your unfaithfulness some day and I hope you realise how much of a vile knot-head you’ve been. You don’t get any privileges just because you’re an alpha. You’re a lying, cheating asshat and I hope she finds someone who deserves her rather than someone like you who just wants somewhere to stick his knot!”

Sam saw red. How dare Loki imply that he saw Jess as nothing but an object to be used! She was his entire world from when they met to the day she died and the years afterwards. He based his life choices around Jess and one of the main reasons he had chosen to pursue his education in Law was because he knew it was what his fiancé had wanted.

 _Fiancé._ They hadn’t even got married.

To have some loud-mouthed dick suggest their relationship was nothing but a farce and that Sam was merely using her as a bit of sexual relief was enough to make the usually-calm alpha snap.

“She’s dead!” Sam seethed and suddenly, it was like all the air had been punched out of Loki.

“…What?” He asked, a confused frown gracing his features.

“She’s dead,” repeated Sam, voice dripping with venom and eyes like ice. “She died in a house fire five years ago. She was my fiancé and I loved her more than anything, but some guy robbed our apartment and when Jess heard him and went to investigate, he decided to burn the place down and lock her inside. I was visiting my brother and I didn’t even know my fiancé was dying.”

Sam stalked towards the omega, feeling nothing but hatred for the man that seemed to enjoy insulting him and Loki’s eyes widened fractionally, his expression taking on that of a man who was slowly coming to terms with the realisation that he had made a very, very big mistake.

“Do you know what it’s like to come back to your home in ashes, blue lights and sirens blaring around you as you desperately try to call a lover who isn’t picking up? Do you know what it’s like to see the ambulance carry out the charred body of the person you love on a stretcher as the thought hits you that there is absolutely _nothing_ you can do to save them?” Sam hissed, feeling a bitter twist of satisfaction when Loki retreated so far that his legs hit the bed and he fell back onto the mattress.

“So don’t you dare tell me that I don’t love Jessica. Don’t you dare presume to have the right to tell me that I’m like the alphas that watch your disgusting videos. Don’t you dare think that I want you because of some sick, twisted fetish you assume all alphas possess. Contrary to what you seem to think, you’re not irresistible, Loki and believe me when I say you can’t compare to a fraction of what Jess was and still is to me.”

“I…” Loki stammered before trying to plaster on a defiant face in front of the enraged alpha, unwilling to appear weak.

“Then why… why did you sign up for this job if you love her so much and think what we’re doing is wrong? If you’re so ashamed by it all, why apply for the job?”

Sam threw his hands up. “I told you: I have no money! When Jess died I dropped out of college for five years. Now I’ve come back I can’t get a student loan, which means I need a paying job to allow me to apply for a real loan. This was the best pay I could get, so close to the university with me having practically no qualifications!”

Loki gulped and in that moment he suddenly looked very small and lost. Sam didn’t back down, but he did relax his threatening stance and the angry pheromones he was spewing.

“So you’re really…” Loki trailed off as if he’d just had an epiphany and Sam frowned at the guilty expression that flitted across his face. Then the omega groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

“I’ve been a real jerk, haven’t I?”

Sam blinked, stunned at the change in attitude. “Yeah,” he answered simply, mainly because he didn’t know what else to say.

Loki cracked a bitter, self-loathing grin before glancing up to Sam, eyes apologetic.

“I’m sorry. I just assumed you were like all the others who sign up for this gig. You really haven’t done this before?”

Sam shook his head, the fight slowly draining from him as it looked like Loki really was being sincere. Then the omega’s words sunk in.

“What do you mean ‘like the others who sign up’?” He asked warily.

The omega tilted his head, puzzled. “Y’know, _‘straight’_ alphas who get off on humiliating weaker men.”

Sam blinked because… _what_?

“I thought these videos were just for show? Please the audience and all that. They don’t actually hurt you, do they? Don’t you just exaggerate for the camera?”

The corner of the omega’s mouth quirked upwards in amusement.

“You really haven’t done this before, have you?”

Sam felt like he was being left out of some inside joke that probably wasn’t all that funny. Loki shook his head.

“Male alphas sign up for these videos all the time with the opening statement that they’re ‘straight but curious’. I nod my head and tell them I understand, but everyone knows that it’s really just a dominance fetish. They just want to knot a male omega because to them, it’s a way of proving that they’re better, more powerful than another guy. They seek to humiliate and they enjoy it.”

Sam felt his stomach churn at the idea, but Loki spoke casually as if it was something he accepted and could do nothing about.

“Not everyone’s like you, kiddo. When most alphas say ‘they haven’t done porn before’, what they mean is they haven’t done it _as much as they would like_. That’s why most people only hold a contract for a week. It’s a novelty for a couple of nights, but after that the fun wears off and they go back to their girlfriends or significant others. They’re not really interested in the money; more the opportunity to stick their knot somewhere.”

Sam must have looked ill after Loki’s monologue because the omega’s smile softened into a look of amusement.

“I’m sorry for comparing you to them,” he said softly and Sam gingerly made his way over to the bed, balancing on its edge as far away from Loki as possible.

“I didn’t realise…” Sam trailed off, shaking his head at the horrific mental image of alpha after alpha abusing and claiming Loki just to make themselves seem stronger, more powerful. He remembered the many videos of the omega being hit or slapped, the videos where props had been used (including the ones containing that now-horrifying leather whip) and the videos where the dialogue had been too filthy and aggressive that Sam’s whole face had turned beet red and he'd had to click off after a mere thirty seconds.

Sam closed his eyes.

“All those videos… where they practically beat you and throw you around like some doll… they were... real?”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I suppose a few of the movements were exaggerated and I may have hyped the dialogue up a bit, but other than that… yeah. Those alphas wanted me to do those things with them and for the sake of getting paid, I went along with it. Besides, the more people that like that sort of thing, the more hits the video gets, which means more cash in my pocket. It’s win-win, really.”

Sam balked.

“How, in any way, is that a win-win scenario? You’re getting paid to be abused, both verbally and physically.”

Loki shrugged, but there was a frown on his face as if he couldn’t quite understand why Sam was making such a big deal about it all.

“It’s not like I can change how the website works.”

Sam scowled because he was pretty sure that most websites that specialised in these sort of… activities, didn’t encourage guests to hurt their regulars. No matter how good the pay was. 

“Your managers and owners don’t regulate the guest e-mails? Surely they’re supposed to check the backgrounds of these people before they allow them to work with you? You could be meeting up with anyone.”

Loki seemed amused at this, in a bitter kind of way.

“I am meeting up with anyone. How do you think we get so many videos done?”

Actually, Sam had wondered about that. Loki seemed to be producing videos near enough every night, as did the rest of _naughtyomegas_ workers. They wouldn’t have that many guest stars if there was a proper procedure on accepting respectable people.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Loki and it was enough to snap Sam from his own musings.

“Wait, so when you said you weren’t gay…?”

Sam stared at the omega blankly and Loki burst into full blown laughter. It was an uplifting sound, something Sam wouldn’t have minded hearing a little more from the omega (especially during those nerve-wracking first nights) and its contagiousness soon had the corners of Sam’s mouth quirking upwards.

“I’ve gotta hand it to you, kiddo, you must be flat-out broke if you’re willing to spend two months with me when you’re not even into dudes!”

“Actually, it’s your winning personality,” smirked Sam, unable to help the small jab and Loki paused for a second before his whole face lit up in delight. Relief flooded Sam’s systems and he felt himself beginning to relax as the omega laughed once more. Sam could get used to this playful Loki…

“Okay, so maybe I’ve ruined guys for you forever,” chuckled the omega and Sam grinned.

“Not exactly the most reassuring first time.”

“Sorry.”

“Nah. You’ve just made me a hundred percent certain that I’m only into girls.”

“I can wear a wig if you want?”

“I’m good.”

“Don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“You’ve done a spectacular job of that so far.”

“Sassy. I like it.”

The two grew silent for a few moments, small smiles lingering on their faces before Loki turned to Sam.

“Gabriel,” he said as he offered his arm and Sam briefly wondered why he’d named his right hand. His confusion must have shown because the omega tilted his head in amusement.

“My name’s Gabriel.”

Sam glanced at him perplexed and even the omega was beginning to look unsure.

“It’s the name I was given at birth?”

Sam blinked and then Dean's earlier words filtered through his memory. “So is 'Loki' a stage name?” He asked uncertainly.

The omega cocked an eyebrow. “Uh... yeah.” He paused. “Did you give your real name?”

Sam’s expression turned sheepish, caught-out even and Loki’s (Gabriel’s?) grin widened until it was stretching from ear to ear.

“You really weren’t kidding when you said you’re new to this.”

Sam was entirely lost. “Guests give stage-names?”

The omega chuckled at his naivety. “Yup, and fake e-mail addresses. Ones that only ever get used for this sort of thing. Wouldn’t want naughty things like porn websites clouding up their contacts list.”

“I… never thought about that,” admitted Sam awkwardly and Gabriel (Loki?) smiled fondly.

“I’m beginning to get the picture you don’t know much about amateur porn.”

Sam scratched at his neck embarrassedly. “Obviously.”

The omega eyed the younger Winchester for a second before speaking again.

“Tell you what; let me make you a deal. You continue being the adorable, confused alpha that doesn’t really know what he’s doing and I’ll prove to you, for the remainder of your contract, that I can be an okay guy when I’m not trying to be a jerk to you. Sound fair?”

Sam chuckled quietly. “Sounds like a relief.”

Gabriel grinned. “Thought it might.”

Another moment of peace settled between them and Sam felt as though a proverbial weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Gabriel’s sudden personality swing was definitely a positive. Sam might be able to stick the job out if the omega wasn’t actively finding ways to give him a hard time.

“So, college student, huh? What’re you studying?” Gabriel asked casually, tone curious but friendly and Sam smiled.

“Law. Always wanted to be a lawyer since I was, like, five and heard about the lack of fairness in the American justice system.”

Gabriel smirked as he eyed Sam. “Lawyer? Suits you.”

“What about you? You have any big dreams?”

Gabriel’s smile faded slightly as he looked away. “Not really. I suppose I wanted to work with food at some point, but I mean, that’s never going to happen so….”

“Food? Like a chef?” Prompted Sam, uncertain why Gabriel sounded so regretful.

Gabriel huffed out a nervous laugh. “Baker, actually. I have a bit of a sweet tooth.”

That explained all the hot chocolates. 

“But?” Asked Sam, wondering why Gabriel hadn’t pursued his dreams. Was he not a very good baker or something?

“Um… things didn’t exactly work out for me.”

Vague. Sam was about to question it when he caught the omega’s downcast expression and thought better of it; obviously it was a touchy subject.

“…Oh. You got any plans after… porn?” Sam scrunched his nose up at the way that sentence sounded, expecting Gabriel to laugh at him, but instead the omega looked even more uncomfortable and Sam mentally slapped himself.

Way to dig a deeper hole.

“Hey, have you eaten today?” Gabriel asked abruptly and Sam blinked. Come to think of it, he hadn’t stopped for a bite between being thrown out of his room and starting his assignment.

Gabriel grinned. “So it _is_ your stomach!”

Sam chuckled. “Shut up.”

“How does Chinese sound? I’ll pay.”

Sam glanced at the bed with a raised eyebrow. How was he going to phrase this question after their little heart-to-heart?

“Uh… aren’t we supposed to be… y’know?”

Gabriel smirked. “Doing the horizontal tango? Releasing the kraken? Buttering muffins?”

Sam rolled his eyes and the omega snorted.

“After you bared your heart on your sleeve to me? I wouldn’t be able to get it up.”

Sam grimaced as Gabriel continued.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo. I’ll just say I couldn’t find your hotel. I won’t get paid but you will; they won’t penalise you for my ‘mistake’.”

Sam glanced up at the omega. “I can’t do that to you-”

“Sure you can. I’ve been an idiot these past couple of weeks and you deserve some retribution.”

“Gabriel-”

“Nope. Don’t argue. Now, what dish do you want?”

Sam let a hesitant smile creep over his face. He definitely preferred this Gabriel.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later and Sam almost wished he hadn’t informed Gabriel of his inexperience.

Almost.

The omega might have let him get away with one night without sex, but the next one was one of the most embarrassing evenings of his life.

Like he had wanted, when Gabriel opened his door to Sam the next week they had chatted for a while over a drink; learning a little more about one another, before making their way into the bedroom. However, now he actually knew a little bit about the omega, it was problematic attempting to groan and moan in front of a camera whilst groping one another and grinding against each other’s naked bodies.

Gabriel found it all incredibly amusing though. He seemed to go out of his way to tease Sam and make him feel even more embarrassed than he already was.

It was the following Friday, and Sam felt his whole face heat up as Gabriel, already as naked as the day he was born, pulled Sam’s underwear down _with his teeth._

Sam bit his tongue to stop it from growling Gabriel’s name in scolding. 

The omega had admitted, over Chinese after their talk, that Sam was the first co-star he’d ever revealed his actual name to. Sam had felt honoured (and maybe the tiniest bit proud) as the omega practically told him he trusted him enough to keep his identity a secret. Gabriel didn’t want any former guest-stars or any of his viewers tracking him down in the phone book and pestering him, which Sam fully understood and respected.

He didn’t realise how hard keeping that secret would be until Gabriel started teasing him.

“Knot me, big boy,” the omega purred and Sam bit his tongue once more. The dialogue had somehow worsened and Sam had a feeling Gabriel was doing it on purpose to fluster him.

Sam placed a hand on the omega’s thigh, squeezing reassuringly when Gabriel tensed. He mouthed gently at the omega’s inner thigh, smiling when Gabriel’s legs parted a little more to make room for him.

Despite Gabriel’s playfulness, he was struggling to adjust to the fact that Sam wasn’t going to hurt him and it showed in the way he froze or tensed up when Sam touched specific parts of his body in certain ways. He hid it from the camera very well.

“Ohhhhhh… Yeah… that’s it… use that tongue…”

Sam closed his eyes. Now he was just being ridiculous.

“C’mon, babe… let me taste you.”

Sam moved up Gabriel’s body to fulfil his request and captured the omega’s lips. In all honesty, he didn’t particularly mind kissing Gabriel despite him being male. He tasted sweet like honey and there was the barest hint of chocolate there too, which made Sam lick inside the omega’s mouth with determination.

Was that gay? 

Whatever. It was for the camera.

Sam pulled back to find Gabriel gazing at him in fond amusement.

“Not quite what I meant, babe.”

Sam’s eyes widened after a moment in realisation and Gabriel’s resulting grin was enough to make him duck his head. He didn’t want Gabriel to feel anything like he had when he was being used by those other alphas, which is why he was so reluctant to let Gabriel do anything like that with him. 

He understood that this was a porn video, but it didn’t mean the omega had to degrade himself for the sake of his viewers, especially when he’d already been hurt so many times.

At least they weren’t wearing any freaky costumes.

Gabriel must have noticed Sam’s internal debate because his voice softened.

“Although, I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

Sam blinked up at him before hesitantly claiming his lips. Gabriel melted beneath him and a hand tangled itself in Sam’s hair as the omega arched into him. Why couldn’t they do this in their videos? Skip all the kinky sex and just act as a regular couple. At least it would stop Gabriel from embarrassing him.

He barely registered when the omega started rutting against him and it just felt natural to hold Gabriel’s hips close as they made out. Soon, their lower halves were fully occupied and as they pulled apart to breathe, Gabriel’s expression was tender for all of three seconds before he grinned mischievously up at the alpha.

“Oh… Sam… Yes, yes! Harder… deeper! C’mon… that’s it… Yes! Ride me like a pogo stick!”

Sam felt his face flush red once more, too flustered to even chuckle at the ‘pogo stick’ comment, and he buried his face in the omega’s neck.

“I hate you,” he whispered so lowly only Gabriel would be able to hear and in return, he received a throaty moan.

“Mmm... yeah, talk dirty to me!”

Sam closed his eyes. This was going to be a long six weeks.

 

* * *

 

When they finally finished, Gabriel turned off the camera, but not before checking the recording time.

“Thirty-two minutes. Huh. I don’t think I’ve ever had such a long video. Good job,” he winked at Sam as he pulled on his clothes.

The alpha averted his gaze, despite how illogical the movement was.

“What happened to being nice to me?” He pouted and Gabriel snorted. 

“Never said I was going to be nice, just that I wasn’t going to be a jerk to you anymore.”

“… Aren’t they the same thing?”

“Nope! You didn’t think I was going to give you an easy time did you? Please, it’s not every day I get a sweet gentleman of an alpha helping me with my videos; you can’t expect me to not tease you.”

“Sounds like asshole behaviour to me.”

“No. An asshole would leave you alone in this room to tidy up after yourself and force you to leave as quietly as possible. I’m going to invite you into the living room for a drink and a movie.”

Suddenly, the confidence was sucked out of Gabriel as he turned to stare at the floor.

“I mean… if that’s something you want. I know it’s late and you don’t have to. I’m not pressuring you into doing anything, I just thought-”

Sam gently interrupted his ramblings. “Sounds great. You sure you don’t mind me still being here at eleven? I’m not cutting into your sleep schedule or anything?”

Gabriel blinked in surprise, as if he was stunned that Sam had actually accepted his offer. 

“Oh, um… No! That’s… awesome. I’ll… uh… go and put the kettle on…” He scurried out of the room, leaving Sam shaking his head with a smile. This was different to all the other times he’d been in Gabriel’s room; it was as if the omega was a completely new person.

With the name change, Sam was half-convinced he was.

When Sam was fully dressed, he wandered into the living room to find Gabriel had already set down two mugs of hot chocolate, complete with fluffy marshmallows, whipped cream, and dusted lightly with chocolate powder.

Then he noticed the two blankets; one on the couch and the other on an incredibly soft-looking arm chair. 

“We cuddling up or something?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow and Gabriel wiggled his own as he exited the kitchen, holding a box of Maltesers.

“Is that an offer?” 

Then his face morphed into something more sheepish. “Sorry… I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything. I can take them off, if you want? The hot chocolate must seem gay enough…”

He reached for the blankets and Sam found himself stopping him, troubled by the gay comment. He didn't like Gabriel's self-depreciating tone.

“No, it’s fine. I’ve just… never been in this situation before.” Actually, the omega’s efforts were rather endearing.

Gabriel looked away. “…I’m not used to this either, if it’s any consolation. Usually alphas want a roll in the hay, leave straight after and I never see them again. You’re a bit of an odd case.”

Sam smiled. “I guess we’re both winging it?”

Gabriel chuckled quietly. “I suppose we are.”

They stood awkwardly for a second, not catching each other’s gaze, before Sam reached for one of the mugs of chocolate. He couldn’t help the groan of approval from escaping his throat.

“This is delicious! How’d you make something this good outside a five-star restaurant?” 

Gabriel beamed at the praise and Sam found himself smiling too.

“You can’t have a sweet tooth and not know how to make the best hot chocolate in the world.”

“And so modest,” teased Sam, to which Gabriel winked.

“So, what do you want to watch?” The omega asked as he flipped the TV on. “Actually, first tell me you’re not a D.C. fan. We can’t have movie night if you prefer a man in a bat onesie over a man whose background music is ACDC.”

Sam chuckled. “Marvel all the way, man. But don’t tell my brother I said that. He has a crush on the guy in the onesie.”

Gabriel flopped onto the armchair as Sam perched on the couch. 

“Your brother has no taste in men. You, on the other hand, are a respectable guy.”

“Thanks.” A pause. “Steve or Tony?”

Gabriel snorted. “Tony.”

When there was no sound of agreement from the couch, Gabriel turned to stare at him.

“You’re kidding me?”

Sam shrugged. “Cap’s the better guy. Sorry, man.”

“What?!” Gabriel sat upright, a look of total offense gracing his features. “Cap’s too nice, too angelic to lead the team. Tony’s scheming and calculating; he can keep up with any villain.”

“He created Ultron though. He’s too unstable, too emotionally twisted to keep his intentions on the right path. That’s why Cap has to keep him in line all the time.”

“Cap treats everyone like soldiers. He thinks everything can be won through pure hearts and strength alone. Sometimes you can only beat the bad guy by thinking like one.”

“I guess we’ll have to wait for ‘Civil War’.”

Gabriel smirked. “Admit it, you can’t think of a better comeback, so I won. Tony is the victor.”

Sam snorted. “Nope. To me, it looks like Tony gets pretty beaten up in the trailer, so I’m going to place my bets on Steve coming out on top.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, Hun.”

“You keep holding on to that broken dream.”

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch.”

Sam grinned as Gabriel stuck his tongue out. “Avengers?”

Gabriel smirked. “You took the words out of my mouth.”

Half way through an intense fight scene between Ironman and Thor, Gabriel’s phone bleeped and the omega grabbed blindly for it in its position on the coffee table. He tore his eyes away from the TV long enough to read the message lighting the screen.

He raised an eyebrow at the email before looking over at Sam.

“Here, catch,” he said as he lobbed the device at the alpha and Sam glanced confusedly at the smartphone.

“Comment on one of our videos,” explained Gabriel with an amused smile.

Sam frowned before reading the message. So far he hadn’t had the confidence to click on any of their videos, to read the comments or otherwise, but now that Gabriel wasn’t ignoring him, he didn’t feel quite as conflicted about the whole thing.

The first thing he noticed was the number of hits on the video. It was their third instalment; where Sam had tried to be as tender as possible with ‘Loki’ and his eyebrows hit his hairline when he realised the hit counter was nearly as high as some of Loki’s best videos.

His eyes widened at the comment.

 

**Love this vid the most out of all your scenes. Nice to see an omega being taken care of for once and an alpha that doesn’t only care about his own pleasure! The atmosphere seemed different in this one, more intimate perhaps? And the part where you and that Sam guy dive in for a kiss felt real. I could almost believe none of it was scripted! Glad you got rid of the awful moans. The silent gasps were much more convincing.**

**Hope to see more videos like this xxx**

**P.S. The new guy is really hot!**

**Maddison**

 

Sam glanced over to the omega in surprise and Gabriel shrugged.

“First couple of videos were kinda poor when you consider the views, with people just complaining that you didn’t seem to know what you were doing. That last one though… let’s just say that that isn’t the only comment we’ve had praising your ‘acting’. People really liked you being gentle with me.”

Loki leaned back in the chair. “I’ve gotta admit; I’m surprised. I assumed the only reason people clicked on these sorts of websites was to watch people playing out kinks and fantasies they either can’t or won’t perform themselves. Turns out some people are more interested in the idea of a couple being ‘cute’ than ‘having sex’.”

Sam shrugged. “Not everyone thinks abuse is hot.”

Gabriel tilted his head. “You think people want to see more of that stuff? Kissing and touching and all that sappy crap, rather than hard-core porn?” He asked incredulously and Sam raised an eyebrow.

“I think they’re looking for something different. Porn is every other website you click on, there’s millions of searches and to be honest, they’re all practically the same thing. Sex, groans, erotica, the occasional slap or hit. Doesn’t matter if they’re straight, gay, lesbian, polyamorous… the videos all have the same goal in mind. 

“But give someone a video that shows people actually enjoying one another’s company; a video where you can practically feel the emotional bond between the stars and how they want to be together; it makes people desire that kind of feeling of love. It makes them dream and hope that someday, they’ll have that with someone. Some people find that more arousing than pure sex. Lust’s easy. Love? Not so much.”

Gabriel stared at Sam in what could only be described as awe and Sam shifted under the attention, glancing away when he realised that maybe his monologue had been a little too close to his own heart.

“You really love her,” said Gabriel softly and Sam’s gaze snapped back to him. 

“Yeah,” he choked out after a moment and Gabriel’s gaze warmed, golden eyes smiling back at Sam. Gabriel was more perceptive than he let on.

The pair finally returned their attention to the screen, finding no more need for words.

It was the early hours of the morning when Sam threw the blanket off himself (somehow having curled up with it on Gabriel’s highly padded couch) and upon seeing Gabriel’s sleeping form slumped in the armchair, he draped the omega’s own blanket over him and switched off the TV.

A small, fond smile played about his lips as he carefully closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning rolled around and Sam finally worked up the willpower to click on his videos to see what they looked like and what type of comments were floating around.

The first couple of videos were rather heavily edited, large chunks of them missing like the part where Gabriel had shoved him away for kissing him that first time and the ends where Gabriel got up to turn the camera off, leaving Sam in bed alone.

The third scene, on the other hand, didn’t have all that much editing, other than where Gabriel switched the camera off. There was also a cheesy introduction that made Sam shiver and an obscene end credits scene that made him look away, but other than that, the video was practically raw footage of their night together with a few lighting effects.

Gabriel wasn’t kidding about the comments section. The first two videos consisted of some regular users scoffing at Sam’s nervousness.

 

**“Running low on funds? At least pay for some decent actors; my subscription is pricey enough!”**

 

**“What’s the point of being that big if he doesn’t know how to use it?”**

 

**“Sam sucks.”**

 

The alpha frowned before moving onto the third video’s comment section. This one was a different story. Whilst there were still quite a few complaints about not getting to see anything raunchy, there were a few comments complimenting the ‘new direction Loki’s videos seemed to be taking’.

 

**“Loki being treated gently for once - I like it.”**

 

**“Wish I had a lover who kissed me like that :( ”**

 

**“Hot guy seems more confident this week. Such a sweet alpha xxx”**

 

**“I don’t usually click on these videos, but Sam is kinda cute and it’s so good to see a vid where the omega is taken care of”**

 

**“Sexy Sam <3 ”**

 

Sam felt a bashful smile creeping across his face and he closed the site. At least some people liked him. It gave him a little more confidence to know that he was doing something right and now that he and Gabriel had forged a friendship (still in its early stages, mind you), he didn’t feel quite as mortified at earning money through porn.

However, it wasn’t something he’d be admitting to on his résumé.

After some procrastination, Sam finally buckled down on his law assignments, idly wondering what was in store for him that evening.

 

* * *

 

It was apparent that Gabriel wanted to make Sam’s next few weeks the most humiliating of his life. Unfortunately for him, now the alpha knew Gabriel wasn’t some sensitive, fragile omega, he was willing to give as good as he got. The comments may have acted as encouragement.

It still felt a little weird to Sam; doing all this with another guy, but at the end of the day it was just acting and if all the Hollywood stars could do it, then so could he. Besides, it wasn’t as if he and Gabriel were attracted to one another; they were both there for the money and you couldn’t get any more detached than that.

The omega’s teasing was both a relief and a curse. On one hand, Gabriel’s playfulness made Sam feel as though he wasn’t taking advantage of the omega or using him like so many others had, on the other, it presented a challenge for him to keep ‘in-character’ and not get flustered, which was infuriating.

So, Sam thought he’d try his hand at embarrassing Gabriel. See, Gabriel had been delighted to find out just how inexperienced Sam was in all of this and he quickly worked out that filthy moans and ridiculous dirty talk were sure-fire ways of making Sam blush like a tomato. He didn’t expect Sam to follow through with any of his suggestions, especially after figuring out his heterosexuality, and it was amusing to watch Sam have to turn his head away from the camera for fear of their viewers catching his face heating up.

That evening, Sam decided to surprise Gabriel.

“I want you to mount me like a bitch in heat,” growled Gabriel as soon as the camera flared to life and Sam was glad he was off-screen at that moment, so nobody could see his shy glance downwards.

Gabriel noticed though and he shot Sam a brief smirk before lying on the bed and arching upwards with an impressive amount of flexibility.

“I’m such a little slut; taking all those knots that weren’t yours. You gonna punish me, alpha?”

Sam felt his face heat up on cue and Gabriel’s smirk grew wider as he slid a hand down his pants and let out a loud groan.

“You just gonna let me get away with sleeping around?”

Sam made his way onto the bed, nuzzling Gabriel’s stomach as he rid him of his shirt and hiding a smile when he felt the omega relax beneath him. He may not have been quite used to Sam’s gentleness just yet, but he was learning and it made Sam more confident in his own movements.

There were a few minutes of soft moans and quiet gasps as they took their reviewers’ comments into consideration and before long, their clothes were thrown over the side of the bed.

Of course, when Sam moved to kiss Gabriel’s stomach, that was when the omega let out an exaggerated whimper.

“Yeah… that’s it… use those teeth…”

Sam concealed a smirk and nipped playfully at the soft flesh, causing Gabriel to startle and stare at the alpha.

Sam raised an eyebrow and continued to nuzzle and kiss his stomach before moving to a thigh.

Gabriel tried again. “So cruel making me wait… need you to hold me down, claim me like a jackrabbit…”

…Where did Gabriel come up with this stuff?

Biting back a snort, Sam quickly flipped the omega onto his front, grinning at the squeal of surprise as he gripped Gabriel’s hips. He felt the omega tense in realisation, but Sam confused him again by trailing soft kisses up his back.

He pressed his nose into the omega’s neck, once again noting how faint his scent was (but nonetheless still inviting) and he mouthed slowly at it, smiling when Gabriel unconsciously bared the patch of skin further.

“Tease,” he heard the omega whisper in amusement and he cocked a grin and nipped at the flesh, making the omega jump once more.

“Call it revenge,” he murmured back and Gabriel spared him a glance before suddenly rocking his hips towards Sam’s crotch.

“Mmm… I know you do, baby… but you’re bigger than them all… Why don’t you prove it?”

Sam rolled his eyes, unseen by the camera, before flipping the omega back onto his back.

“Wait,” he growled and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He stared at Sam dead in the eye, unwilling to back down.

“Knot me. Hard,” he said and Sam tried, very determinedly, to not look away.

“I said: _Wait_ ,” commanded Sam lowly and the corner of Gabriel’s lip quirked upwards once, before he was back in character. 

“I’ve waited long enough. I want you now,” whined the omega and Sam saw his chance.

“I know, babe. But we’ve got to fill the twenty-minute slot.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened for a moment before his face split into a grin and then he was laughing into the pillow, head turned away from the camera.

“I can’t believe you just said that.”

“You were talking about rabbits only a few minutes ago.”

“Shut up, my dialogue is gold.”

“Maybe for comedic value.”

“People love it!”

“I know. I hear it’s airing on _Comedy Central_ next week.”

Gabriel pouted. “I liked embarrassed you better.”

Sam chuckled and nuzzled the omega’s stomach once more. “No. You like _to embarrass me_. It’s not so fun when the shoe’s on the other foot, is it?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and quickly yanked Sam’s head up to his until their lips collided.

“Shut up; we have porn to make.”

Sam smirked but let the omega take the lead. After a surprising thirty minutes, they were done and Gabriel invited Sam back into the living room for another movie-night with hot chocolate.

“Is it weird for us to shoot a sex video and then sit in here on opposite chairs as we watch superhero movies with chocolate drinks?” Mused Gabriel and Sam shrugged.

“It’d be weirder if we shot the video, parted ways without a word and then uploaded the video on the internet without even knowing each other’s names.”

Gabriel grimaced. “Sorry about that…”

Sam shook his head. “It’s not like I don’t understand why you did it. There are a lot of jerks out there.”

Gabriel glanced at him. “You’re a strange alpha.”

“You’re a sassy omega.”

“Touché.”

The pair settled into their respective seats as ‘Thor’ played in the background. Just as the demigod smashed his cup on the floor of the diner, Sam glanced over to Gabriel.

“You have any brothers or sisters?” He asked casually and the omega hesitated for a second before nodding. 

“Three older brothers.”

Sam chuckled. “Sounds like a nightmare. One older brother’s enough for me.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“You have a brother?”

Sam hummed. “Yup. His name’s Dean. Has an obsession with classic cars and pie and likes to pretend that he’s some tough, macho alpha. It’s quite pathetic how easily Cas has him wound around his little finger.”

Gabriel smiled in amusement. “Cas?”

“His boyfriend. Beta. Dean’s smitten with him.”

Gabriel’s eyes sparkled with laughter. “Are all Winchester alphas pushovers?”

“I wouldn’t say I was a pushover…”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you weren’t whipped for Jessica.”

Sam turned away as Gabriel snorted. It was odd to hear someone mention Jessica around him. Honestly, though, Sam liked it. A lot of people seemed to believe that by talking about her, Sam would grow upset or maybe even get angry (alphas weren’t exactly known for their emotional side), but that was far from the truth.

To have someone talking about Jessica so freely was like acknowledging she existed, like she wasn’t just a part of Sam’s past and the younger Winchester liked how Gabriel managed to convey that Sam still loved her even if she couldn’t be with him anymore.

If Gabriel noticed Sam’s tiny smile, he didn’t mention it.

“That’s what I thought,” he said instead and Sam glanced up at him.

“Alright, alright. What about your brothers then? What are they like?”

Something flashed behind Gabriel’s eyes, but it was gone too quickly for Sam to identify. The omega’s face suddenly went blank as he shrugged a little too forcefully.

“They’re just… brothers, y’know. Family.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at the odd tone. 

“Yeah, but… I mean, what are they like? Do they play tricks on you? Are they overprotective? Are they omegas, like you? Do you visit each other often?”

Gabriel wouldn’t meet his eyes as he stared hard at the floor, a troubled frown marring his features. He didn’t speak for a long while and as the sounds of Thor leaving the diner hummed quietly in the background, Sam reasoned it would better to drop the obviously-sore subject.

“They’re alphas,” admitted Gabriel softly and Sam blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected Gabriel to speak, much less for him to seem so resigned.

“I suppose they’re really protective of you, then?” Asked Sam, confused.

Gabriel turned his head away and Sam suddenly had the desire to sit beside the omega to comfort him. He didn’t however, because he wasn’t certain why Gabriel was being so evasive nor if he even needed comfort.

“I wish they were,” said Gabriel, eyes closed and Sam leaned forward in his seat, frown in place.

He didn’t speak, so Gabriel continued, if only to satisfy Sam’s curiosity.

“Michael’s the oldest, followed by Lucifer then Raphael. They’re not what you’d call the most ‘loving’ of brothers. In fact, I’m pretty sure they, along with the rest of my family, despise me.”

Sam’s eyes widened but he refused to speak for fear of stopping Gabriel’s explanation. The omega sounded as though he needed to get this off his chest.

Gabriel glanced once at Sam before continuing, eyes lowered. “I’ve always been the black sheep of the family, ever since I was born. Being a male omega born into a family of high-society alphas is a sure-fire way to disgrace your parents and siblings. 

“Every male born or married into our family is of alpha blood. As an upper-class group of people who values blood lines and tradition, birthing a rare male omega is practically the same as having a black mark attached to the family name. I was the ‘flaw’; the freak who should never have been born.”

Gabriel sighed and the sound was full of regret and sorrow, and Sam suddenly hated anyone who had said a bad word about the omega.

“My mother and father were disappointed the minute I took my first breath and my brothers, although young at the time, turned their noses up at me. They had been taught the values of being an alpha; the fact that I was omega meant there was something wrong with me, that I wasn’t as good as them.

“I grew up knowing that I was less than my brothers; that I could never be as respected as my father, nor as nurturing as my mother. My father, Zachariah, is a highly-regarded politician. He would take my brothers to work sometimes, to show them what they could be, or even surpass, but I was never allowed to accompany him. He said a male omega would be ridiculed and mocked for his weaknesses. My beta mother, Naomi, agreed.” Gabriel scowled.

“She’s a lady; a glorified arm attachment for my father when he has important dinners with other brown-nosed politicians. But she had a large inheritance coming her way and she ran a club with other politicians’ wives in which they were supposedly all about ‘giving’ to those less fortunate than themselves. They weren’t very good at it. Still the meetings ran and I thought it was a good idea to join, since I clearly could never aspire to be like my father. My mother prohibited me from meeting her friends. I was too young and I already had enough problems with my secondary gender conflicting with my primary gender so she _‘didn’t want other people’s troubles upsetting me’_. I heard them all laughing at me when I climbed the stairs.

“When I was a teenager, their words became more hurtful and I was prevented from doing a lot of things that people at that age usually do. I wasn’t allowed to parties because it ‘compromised my safety’, kids at school would laugh at me because my brothers told them to, and when my heats finally came in, my family would take me out of school and lock me in my room because it was ‘too embarrassing’ for me to be seen that way. I didn’t understand it as I don’t have any reproductive organs like a woman, so it’s not like I needed feminine products, so the only thing that changed was my scent strengthened and I got a little horny. Alphas were horny all the time, so I didn’t understand why I was treated any differently. 

“Still, people laughed, my family were disgusted by me and I didn’t have anyone to talk to about it because nobody wanted to listen to a whiny omega or a ‘privileged male’.” 

Gabriel paused for a moment, lost in thought, and Sam was surprised when he found he had clenched his own fists in outrage at those who had mocked his friend. He willed himself to calm down as Gabriel looked ready to continue.

“In my last year of high school, things got a little tense between our family. Michael and Lucifer were fighting a lot because they each wanted to follow our father’s footsteps, but neither wanted to be bested by the other. Raphael was distant and my mother and father’s marriage was beginning to crumble.

“I had been seeing a female alpha by the name of Kali for a few months and she assured me that she understood what I was going through. I was happy with her even if my family didn’t approve of another ‘flaw’ in the evolutionary chain and so I started seeing my brothers and parents less and less. All my life they had been trying to convince me that I could never be loved as I would just be seen as something rare to knot, yet here was this girl who wanted to have a relationship with me. 

“Seven months into our relationship, Kali took me to her rich friends one evening and they handed her one thousand dollars. She promptly turned to me and dumped me. Apparently I had been a bet. She wanted some new jewellery but couldn’t afford it at the time so had asked to borrow some money from her friends. They said they would only give it to her if she agreed to go out with me for exactly seven months and pretend that she was alpha and that she understood what I was going through. She said yes, changed her scent through pills when she was with me and conned me for a good few months before leaving me heartbroken around the back of the bleachers.

“When I told my family what had happened and that my alpha girlfriend had turned out to be a beta, they laughed and said they’d ‘warned me’ and that was that. I was so furious at them, I said some pretty nasty things to damage their egos, and they said some horrible things back. I accused them of child abuse and discrimination and when my father growled at me to stop shouting, I just yelled louder. He wasn’t used to me disrespecting him, especially with him being an alpha and me being omega, so he hit me into a wall. 

"Although my family had made it clear I wasn’t well-liked, they had never physically hurt me before. I was so stunned we all just stared at each other for a few minutes before I lunged at Dad. I don’t even remember doing it, but I do remember being punched and kicked before I was on the floor again and my brothers were growling at me and my mother looked horrified as my father looked like he wanted to kill me. I told them that I was going to run away, that they could rot where they slept for all I cared. I told my brothers how much I hated them for never caring about me, for treating me like dirt. I remember my mother snarling at me, telling me how she hoped I died, about how she never wanted me, never loved me. I remember Lucifer spitting at my face and Raphael turning his back on me. I remember Michael and my dad cursing at me as I left; their words about how I was an ungrateful brat. How I was a shameful mutation. They told me that I was nothing but a slut to be mounted by filthy alphas; a hole to be knotted and used. They said... they said I would amount to nothing but a cheap whore and that they hoped I got what I deserved for being such a worthless, repulsive child.”

Sam swore he saw a tear escape down the omega’s cheek as he huddled into himself.

“I guess they got what they wanted,” he whispered hoarsely and Sam’s alpha instincts screamed at him to protect the hurt omega he called friend. Gabriel shook his head and swiped at his eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said all that. You don’t want to hear about my crappy life- ”

Sam reached over and dragged Gabriel to his side of the couch. He pulled him to his chest in a warm hug, gripping the omega tighter when he heard a single sob rise from his throat.

“You’re not worthless,” hissed Sam fiercely. “You’re not repulsive and you’re certainly not a thing to be used.”

Gabriel was trembling slightly in Sam’s arms and Sam rubbed his back comfortingly.

“You’re funny and mischievous. You brighten up any situation and you make people feel happy; that’s no easy feat, Gabriel. You have a good heart even though you’ve had such a hard life and you make people relaxed. You’ve helped me when I have no idea what I’m doing when you could’ve just made me leave. Your family couldn’t be more wrong about you.”

Gabriel was still sniffling, but he was listening carefully to Sam’s words and when the alpha was finished, he glanced up at Sam, gratitude in his gaze.

“You really are a strange alpha.”

Sam cocked a lop-sided grin and Gabriel let a tiny smile flicker across his face before pressing his back into Sam’s chest. Sam chuckled, uncaring how their position may have looked to an outsider, and squeezed Gabriel tighter until the omega let out a little ‘oof’.

“Do me a favour, Sam. Never change,” murmured Gabriel softly and the alpha smiled before returning his attention back to the movie, Gabriel quickly following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might give you an idea as to how long ago I wrote it! (Hint: It was before Civil War came out) XD


	5. Chapter 5

Dean grimaced. “No wonder the guy was so cold. Having no one to confide in has got to take its toll. I can’t imagine living in a family like that.”

Sam pulled a face. “It’s not as if Dad won any ‘Parent Of The Year’ awards.”

Dean frowned. “He never abused us. Not physically.”

Sam sighed. He would never understand why his brother was so intent on defending the half-hearted way their alcoholic father raised them. One would have thought the fact that John Winchester hadn’t approved of Dean’s relationship with another male would have been enough to make him resent their dad. 

Apparently not.

Castiel interrupted what was sure to be another heated family argument before either of the brothers could storm off in a rage.

“He must really trust you if he’s willing to confess such an ordeal to you, Sam.”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t think it’s as much to do with trust as it is that no one else has really offered to listen. I mean, he said himself people usually shoot the video and leave him to clean up afterwards, so I suppose he’s never actually had the opportunity to talk before.”

Castiel pulled a face that suggested he only half agreed, but didn’t say anything more.

“Surely he must have some friends?” Commented Dean. “I mean didn’t you say the guy’s like… twelve years older than you or something? He must have made friends he can actually talk to.”

Sam pulled a face. “He seems pretty lonely to be honest. I mean, he’s got to have friends somewhere, but he never talks about them.”

“Maybe he lacks confidence when it comes to his emotions,” said Castiel as he shot Dean a pointed look and the alpha averted his gaze sheepishly before gingerly sidling over to his mate and nuzzling his cheek. 

“That’s why I have you; to make me feel,” whispered Dean and Sam pretended not to hear it as his own heart ached at the thought of what he’d lost with his own fiancé. Castiel quirked a small smile and pressed his lips to Dean’s temple as Sam mulled the beta’s words over.

“So, what? I should lend him a shoulder to cry on or something?” Asked Sam, nose wrinkled. “He doesn’t exactly seem like the type to just open up about what he’s feeling; it was hard enough pulling the information that he has brothers from him. It’s not very likely he’s just going to open up about his problems.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “I was only stating a fact, Sam. Is helping Gabriel something you wish to do?”

Sam paused as he realised that, in fact, Cas hadn’t mentioned anything about helping Gabriel through his problems and it was indeed Sam who had suggested it.

“…Well… I mean… it’s not like I can just let him suffer,” mumbled Sam. “If you’d have heard his voice and seen the way he was shaking…” the alpha trailed off awkwardly. Why did he want to help Gabriel? He’d only known the omega for a little over three weeks and for the first two they hadn’t exactly been best buddies. 

Still, knowing all the plucky omega had faced and how unfair life had treated him….

Dean was staring at him curiously and Castiel was offering him a small, pleased smile as though he was proud of Sam for something.

Sam chose not to think about it.

“Okay, next time I see him, I’ll see if he wants to talk.”

 

* * *

 

The fourth Friday of the month rolled around and Sam actually found himself looking forwards to visiting Gabriel. He liked this newfound side of the omega; all fun and light-hearted despite everything he’d been through and so he made sure to finish all his work quickly and efficiently in order to drive around to the omega’s.

When he arrived, Gabriel opened the door with a bright smile.

“Evening, kiddo,” the omega chirped before moving aside for Sam and the alpha frowned at the odd way the older man seemed to walking.

Sam shut the door behind himself as Gabriel asked if he wanted anything to drink.

“Tea, please,” said Sam, scowl deepening when Gabriel sort of… _limped_ towards the kitchen.

“Gabe? Are you okay?” Asked Sam concernedly as he followed the omega into the kitchen and Gabriel shot him a confused glance.

“Fine, why?”

Sam pulled a face. “Is your leg okay?”

Gabriel paused and his gaze flicked down to his leg before a look of realisation crossed his face.

“Ah,” he said sheepishly. “Um yeah, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” He quickly returned to making Sam’s tea.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “…Right. Because it looks like it’s hurting you.”

Gabriel sighed quietly as he handed the alpha the hot mug.

“It’s a work-related injury.”

Sam’s eyes widened as his brain finally made sense of that phrase and he felt his muscles tense in outrage.

Gabriel eyed him curiously before a genuine small smile flitted across his face.

“It’s to be expected. I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for this gig. There will be some people who want to play out certain… fantasies and I suppose that’s what I’m here for.”

Sam was startled at the low growl rumbling in his own throat.

The omega blinked, stunned, before grinning playfully.

“Not jealous there, are you, kiddo?” He teased and Sam flushed a pretty scarlet as he shook his head.

“Just don’t like to see you hurt,” he mumbled and the omega’s gaze softened.

An awkward silence fell between them before Gabriel clapped his hands together.

“Let’s get this ridiculous video out of the way and then we can get back to our Marvel marathon,” he said and Sam chuckled as he nodded.

“After you.”

Gabriel curtseyed flamboyantly and the alpha rolled his eyes in amusement and followed the older man into the bedroom. He had to admit, even though it still felt a little odd, shooting these videos with Gabriel wasn’t as awkward as he’d first thought they were going to be, even if they did retreat into the living room to watch movies afterwards. There was just something about the omega that made Sam feel at ease (even if it had been quite the opposite when they’d first met) and maybe that was because now he knew a little bit about Gabriel and his history, he didn’t feel quite as intimidated as if he was performing with a complete stranger. Gabriel had his worries and doubts just like Sam did.

The omega crawled onto the bed and Sam couldn’t help but frown at the way he carefully opened his legs, as if every movement caused him pain, but eventually he settled and gestured for Sam to turn the camera on.

“C’mon, alpha. Why don’t you show me who I belong to?” Purred Gabriel and Sam climbed onto the bed and straddled his friend.

He felt Gabriel’s silent chuckle as he leaned down to kiss the omega and Sam slowly began to undo the older man’s shirt, pressing his lips to every patch of skin he revealed. 

Gabriel’s tense muscles began to relax and Sam caressed his knuckles over the omega’s sides in encouragement. The omega moved to rid Sam of his own shirt and Sam nuzzled at one of Gabriel’s nipples, teasing at it until Gabriel huffed out a soft laugh.

“Tickles,” he whispered and Sam shot him a wolfish grin before nuzzling at the other one.

Gabriel couldn’t conceal his quiet giggle and Sam counted it a personal victory that the camera had definitely picked up that one.

He was definitely going to get his own back after all of Gabriel’s teasing.

Sam began to lick at the little nub before eventually sucking on it and Gabriel sighed softly and let his head fall back against the pillow. His hands wandered over Sam’s back and the alpha slid lower to press kisses against the omega’s stomach. He was taken off-guard when Gabriel gently stroked his fingers through his hair, eyes closed and a small smile touching his lips as Sam nosed and kissed his stomach.

Something… fluttered inside Sam’s chest at seeing Gabriel so trusting and relaxed, but he didn’t pause to dissect it because he had a video to shoot. Instead, he smirked and nipped the omega’s hip playfully and Gabriel’s head shot up as he raised an eyebrow at Sam. Sam wiggled his eyebrows at Gabriel, making the omega bite back a smile as he began to rid the smaller man of his jeans. 

Once Gabriel was completely naked, an unspoken challenge formed between the pair and Sam was determined to win this time. He would get Gabriel to lose his cool in front of the camera before the omega made him flustered first.

Gabriel smirked slow and sly. “You’ve got such a pretty mouth, alpha… why don’t you put it to use?”

Sam hesitated. He knew Gabriel was only teasing him because he’d never been with another man before, but Sam was feeling bold and he really wanted to wipe that smug smirk from the omega’s face.

Without thinking too hard about what he was doing, Sam surged downwards and took Gabriel’s erection into his mouth, staring the omega dead in the eyes as he did so.

Gabriel gasped, eyes blowing wide and lips parting slightly in shock as Sam’s mouth slid up and down. 

The alpha was clumsy and inexperienced, but Gabriel’s hand automatically tangled in Sam’s hair and his eyes once again slipped shut as a soft moan tumbled from his lips.

“Sam,” he breathed and the sound made all the blood in Sam’s body pump southwards. He was surprised at his own reaction but the longer he listened to Gabriel’s breathy little groans and soft whimpers, the warmer he was becoming and he found himself filled with an unusual sort of courage as he pulled off Gabriel. 

He ran his tongue over Gabriel’s testicles, pleasantly surprised by the mild scent of honey and chocolate and Gabriel inhaled sharply as his gaze snapped to Sam’s face once more. Sam held eye contact as he licked a stripe up Gabriel’s hardness and just when Gabriel looked ready to growl out more cheesy dialogue, Sam wrapped his lips around him once more.

The omega’s hips gave a tiny, involuntary thrust and Sam only noticed his own arousal when he found himself wrapping possessive hands around Gabriel’s waist.

The older man whined quietly and Sam couldn’t tell if he was making those noises for the camera or if he was just enjoying himself, but either way, the alpha found himself wanting more.

Gabriel didn’t see him grabbing the lube and that made it all the more satisfying when Sam circled a finger around his entrance, mouth still attached to the omega’s erection. He stroked Gabriel’s hole for a few seconds before slipping a finger inside and Gabriel suddenly bucked upwards with a cry of pain.

Sam immediately recoiled, eyes wide and apologetic as he backed off from the omega slightly.

“Loki?” Sam asked concernedly, somehow remembering his friend’s alias and Gabriel quickly calmed and shook his head apologetically before the façade was back in place and he smirked at the alpha and spread his legs a little wider.

Sam wasn’t convinced. 

He frowned and crawled up the omega’s body before tenderly capturing his lips. After a couple of moments, Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam’s back, the other coming to rest in his hair as they deepened their kiss. When they pulled apart, Sam peppered kisses over Gabriel’s shoulder and squeezed his hip lightly, silently asking what had happened.

Gabriel buried his face into Sam’s neck, hiding from the camera.

“Just a little sore,” he responded, voice barely a whisper and Sam was suddenly overcome with a surge of anger.

Someone had hurt his friend. Someone had been too rough with him. Another alpha had knotted Gabriel too hard, uncaring of what they did to him and now the omega was in pain.

A growl rumbled low in his chest and Gabriel froze, stunned, before gingerly nuzzling into Sam’s neck, brushing his lips soothingly over the soft skin.

“I’m okay,” he murmured, too quiet for the camera to pick up. “C’mon, Sam. We still have to shoot this.”

The alpha’s lips drew downwards. He didn’t want to hurt the omega by knotting him. 

…Maybe he wouldn’t have to.

He licked his lips nervously, wishing he had his courage back from earlier. He claimed Gabriel’s mouth to distract himself and wrapped his hand around the omega’s soft length to make him relax. He slid his hand up and down slowly, smirking when Gabriel began licking inside his mouth in approval, his grip on Sam’s back tightening.

When Gabriel was hard again, Sam slipped down his body and spread the omega’s legs carefully. Gabriel watched him curiously as Sam took a calming breath. He could do this. He’d done it with girls, he could do it with a male omega.

Slick dribbled out of Gabriel’s hole, glistening up at him and Sam closed his eyes, focusing on that sweet scent he liked so much. He dipped his head between Gabriel’s legs and lapped at the slick leaking from him.

Gabriel stiffened before practically melting into the mattress when Sam’s tongue pressed inside him. The omega groaned softly as Sam licked at him and he fisted the alpha’s hair, arching his back. Sam couldn’t tell if it was for the camera or if the omega was truly enjoying himself.

Either way, it was boosting Sam’s ego. 

He pressed his tongue deeper inside Gabriel, humming in approval at the hint of honey and chocolate. Gabriel tasted delicious and Sam found himself wanting more. He wondered what Gabriel would taste like off his scent blockers and heat suppressants.

Gabriel was groaning and gasping and Sam didn’t realise how much those sounds were affecting him until he felt his own erection sliding across the bed sheets.

When Gabriel next looked down at him, the omega’s pupils were dilated and the hand that wasn’t clutching Sam’s hair was clenched in the duvet.

Sam swallowed drily. Gabriel shouldn’t look so tempting to him.

The omega spotted Sam’s own arousal and he smirked triumphantly. He gently pushed at Sam’s shoulder and the alpha kneeled backwards, frowning in disappointment when Gabriel sat up. Then he wondered why he was disappointed.

“On your back, alpha,” Gabriel growled and Sam shivered at the tone, scrambling to comply. 

“Do you know how delicious you smell?” Gabriel hummed, straddling Sam’s thighs. He splayed a hand over Sam’s chest and slid it down his stomach and over a thigh. Sam shuddered, suddenly excited. 

Which was probably weird.

He shook his head and Gabriel smirked. “Let me show you,” he whispered.

The omega ducked his head and wrapped his lips around Sam’s erection, working it expertly and fondling his balls until Sam was whining softly.

“Such a big boy,” purred Gabriel and Sam’s cheeks heated as he lowered his gaze.

After a few minutes, Sam felt guilty at letting Gabriel do all the work, so he gently dragged Gabriel up the bed until he could kiss the omega. He wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s length and jerked it slow and tender, in full view of the camera. The omega looked surprised by the turn in events but quickly relaxed into the kiss as he curled his own fingers around Sam.

They stroked and teased at each other for a few minutes and Gabriel pulled away from Sam’s mouth to tuck his head into the alpha’s neck. Sam slipped his free arm around him and Gabriel made a soft, satisfied sound as he began scenting the alpha.

Sam’s chest did that strange fluttery thing again and he pulled the omega closer as they quickened their pace.

“You smell so good,” murmured Gabriel, eyes closed and Sam wasn’t sure if he was speaking to the camera anymore or if he was just speaking to him. “Like cinnamon and freshly cut grass.”

Sam cocked an eyebrow. It sounded as though Gabriel truly did enjoy his scent.

“You like it?” Sam asked softly.

Gabriel nodded. “Can’t get enough of it.”

Sam had to stop his chest from puffing out in pride. This wasn’t real; it was just for the camera. Besides, Gabriel was male; Sam didn’t swing that way.

…Even if he did currently have his hand curled around another man’s length.

“I can feel your knot swelling,” chuckled Gabriel and Sam wondered if he should have felt embarrassed. Gabriel did something clever with his fingers and Sam groaned throatily as his knot fully formed. He whined softly when Gabriel pulled away from his side and shimmied down the bed again, latching onto Sam’s knot.

Gazing at one another, Sam watched as Gabriel bobbed his head and the alpha moaned and had to stop himself from thrusting into the wet heat.

Gabriel smirked around him and Sam snapped his head up to warn the omega to move, but Gabriel had no intention of pulling away and Sam watched with a dry mouth as the omega swallowed his load.

Gabriel finally pulled away with a predatory smirk, licking his lips and Sam felt something feral and possessive awaken inside him.

The omega yelped in surprise when Sam pinned him to the bed, ravishing his mouth hungrily. By the time he pulled away, Gabriel’s pupils were blown wide, scent radiating arousal. Sam parted the omega’s legs once more and wasted no time in lapping between them, sucking and licking inside Gabriel as he jerked the omega with a free hand.

Gabriel came with a whine and Sam lapped up the mess of slick greedily, kissing a thigh when he was done. He wormed his way up Gabriel’s body and tugged him against his chest securely, nuzzling his hair as his instincts demanded he be a good alpha to his omega.

Gabriel had fallen silent and Sam’s instincts began to worry that he’d displeased the omega, but they quickly rejoiced when Gabriel reached a tentative hand out to his hip, stroking it gently.

They lay there for a few minutes, Sam scenting the omega as he held him close and Gabriel slowly relaxing into the embrace.

Finally, Gabriel pulled away, a strange expression on his face. He flipped the camera off, not bothering to check the time and slowly pulled his clothes on. Now Sam’s instincts were beginning to clear, he averted his gaze, cheeks flushed. The post-coital cuddling may have been a little inappropriate, especially when the sex didn’t mean anything.

Jess had been right about his cuddling tendencies.

“…Gabe, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking- ”

“It was nice,” Gabriel mumbled, cutting Sam off and making his eyes widen. The omega smiled weakly at him. “I kinda liked it.”

Sam felt a smile of his own blossoming. Which was once again strange because he wasn’t into guys.

“Um… thanks, by the way. For… y’know… not… knotting me,” Gabriel managed awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck.

Sam frowned. “Why did you let him hurt you? Why didn’t you say something?”

Gabriel smiled wryly. “I did. He didn’t listen.” He shrugged. “Happens all the time, don’t worry about it. It’ll feel better tomorrow.”

Anger simmered in Sam’s gut but he didn’t voice his thoughts because Gabriel chose that moment to throw his clothes at him. Then the omega tilted his head.

“Hey, do you want to stay over tonight? My afternoon spot cancelled so that means I’m free until your slot tomorrow. If you haven’t got anything to do…” Gabriel shrugged but it was clear he was nervous about asking. “I just thought it would be nice to get to know you a little more, since we’ll be in each other’s company for another month.”

“You sure you’re not feeling guilty about being a jerk to me in those first couple of weeks?” Teased Sam.

Gabriel quirked a small smile. “…Maybe.”

Sam grinned, extremely happy for some reason. “Sure. I have a bit of extra reading to do for college though.”

Gabriel perked up. “You can use my computer,” he offered. “I won’t bother you.”

“Awesome,” hummed Sam, grabbing his clothes. “You’ve got the most comfortable couch ever, by the way.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Glad you think so, but you know I’m not making you sleep there, right? Let me just change the sheets and the bed will be good to go.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “…You sure you’re alright with that? I mean… you’re not gonna be uncomfortable with me sleeping next to you, are you?”

Gabriel snorted. “You’ve just had your tongue inside my ass and you’re asking if it’ll be weird if we sleep next to each other?”

Sam dropped his gaze to his clothes and felt even more embarrassed since he was still naked.

“No, Sam. I’ll be fine,” Gabriel drawled in amusement. “Now come on, straight-boy. Get that firm ass of yours in my living room. We can even snuggle if you want.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows ridiculously until Sam snorted. 

Ironically, they did end up unconsciously cuddling in bed that night.

 

* * *

 

Sam awoke to his arms full of sweet-smelling omega. He snuffled at soft hair with a contented smile and held the smaller, warm body tight to his chest. The bed smelled of both of them and Sam could detect the scent of happiness from the omega, which made his alpha instincts purr in pleasure. Happy omegas made happy alphas.

The omega shifted in his arms, sighing softly as he began to stir. He snuggled closer into Sam and the alpha opened his eyes to glance down at his prize.

He was momentarily confused by the sight of another man but the previous evening came rushing back to him and he relaxed. He hadn’t suddenly turned gay overnight. This was fine. Gabriel was just his friend and co-worker and there was nothing wrong with them sleeping in the same bed.

Gabriel blinked awake slowly, humming contentedly as he scented Sam’s neck. Then he frowned and reared backwards, staring at Sam in confusion. His expression quickly mellowed and he sighed in relief.

“Thought an unsavoury alpha had climbed into my bed,” he huffed, leaning into Sam’s chest again. “Forgot you stayed over.”

Sam cocked an eyebrow. “I can leave if you’d like?” His chest hurt at the idea.

Gabriel scowled and held him a little tighter. “Stay,” he growled in a rather alpha-like manner.

Sam’s instincts soared with joy. He closed his eyes and curled around Gabriel, nestling into the mattress.

“I’ve never brought work home with me before,” hummed Gabriel idly as he smoothed a hand over Sam’s spine. He scrunched his face up. “Well… I’ve never let it sleep over anyway.” He nuzzled Sam’s chest sleepily. “You’re different though. And you smell good.”

Sam wanted to purr. He restrained himself.

“Not sure how I feel about being objectified,” he yawned and Gabriel snorted.

“You’re work and I’ll do you later.”

Sam grinned and scented at the omega some more. He couldn’t remember being this attracted to a scent.

He frowned. _Interested_. Interested in a scent. He wasn’t gay.

Gabriel brushed his knuckles over Sam’s side. “What do you think about pancakes?”

“Very circular.”

“I mean to eat.”

“Unhealthy but delicious.”

Gabriel grinned. “If I put fruit on yours, will they be considered healthy?”

“Yes.”

“Blueberries or strawberries?”

“Yes.” 

Gabriel chuckled and Sam tucked the omega’s head under his chin so he could bask in that sweet scent. Why couldn’t he wake up like this every morning?

“You always this cuddly in a morning, alpha?” Gabriel murmured and Sam shrugged and nosed at his hair.

Gabriel quirked a smile and pressed his nose into Sam’s neck, snuffling at it for a few minutes as Sam scented him back.

“Alright, kiddo. Let me get up. Can’t have you doing your college assignments on an empty stomach.”

He laughed as Sam held him tighter and he wriggled against the alpha. Eventually, he broke free and Sam whined softly.

“If you want a shower, towels are already in there,” Gabriel said. “However, you’re welcome to join me in the kitchen if you want coffee first.”

Coffee sounded good. Combined with Gabriel’s scent, it was no contest.

Sam rolled out of bed and followed the amused omega into the kitchen. As Gabriel began grabbing eggs for the pancakes, Sam wandered over to the coffee tin. The omega tapped a cupboard without looking at him and Sam opened it to find a multitude of quirky mugs, no two the same. He pulled out one that was shaped like a platypus and another that was shaped like a moose.

“Know how to make a mocha?” Asked Gabriel as he threw ingredients into a large bowl. Sam shook his head.

“Half cup of milk, one tablespoon of sugar, one tablespoon of cocoa powder and a hint of caramel, topped off with a bit of hot water. Sugar and cocoa are in the second cupboard from your left, leftover caramel is in a small pan in the fridge. Heat it up until it looks like honey.”

Sam nodded and began filling the kettle. He easily moved around Gabriel and as he set the pan of caramel on the stove, adding a splash of water to help heat it, it struck him how comfortable he was. Gabriel’s scent was strongest in the kitchen compared to all the other rooms and Sam knew it was because the omega spent the most time in here than anywhere else. The cupboards were well-stocked and organised meticulously. Gabriel clearly felt at home here and Sam was surprised at how much he felt like he fit in, despite having no cooking skills. The room was fairly small yet Gabriel didn’t seem to mind Sam encroaching on his space. In fact, he looked pretty relaxed.

It was all very domestic.

Gabriel peered over his shoulder at the caramel and placed a hand on his back without seeming to realise.

“Okay, you can take that off now. Drizzle a bit in the cups and you can pour the hot water in.”

Sam nodded and allowed Gabriel to take his place at the stove in order to start heating the pancake mixture. Once the mochas were done, Sam handed one to Gabriel and watched the omega cook as he sipped thoughtfully at his drink. He’d never been all that fond of chocolate drinks before, but the bitterness of the coffee powder offset the sweetness and Sam had already consumed half the mug before he remembered he had to breathe.

Gabriel smirked at him knowingly before nodding towards a cupboard to his right. “Two plates, please.”

Sam did as asked and set the plates beside the stove, surprised at how quickly two stacks of pancakes formed at Gabriel’s hands (although the omega did have two pans going at once). Gabriel grabbed both pans and flipped the pancakes at the same time, winking at Sam as he did so. The alpha was mesmerised by how they landed in the pan, perfectly flat and golden on the top side every time.

Sam poured them both another drink as Gabriel decorated Sam’s stack with a variety of small colourful fruits and his own with a generous helping of chocolate sauce and maple syrup. The alpha screwed his nose up a little and Gabriel merely grinned.

“I usually put sugar on too but I wouldn’t like to offend your delicate sensibilities,” Gabriel teased.

“How have you still got teeth and functional organs?” Snorted Sam.

Gabriel shrugged. “It’s got to the point where if I don’t eat at least two chocolate bars a day, I’m at risk of passing out from low blood sugar.”

“…Is that a real thing?”

“No, but if you believe it is, you might stop sugar shaming me,” Gabriel scoffed. “Eat your berries.”

Sam shook his head in amusement and they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. He’d thought things might be awkward between them considering the programme for tonight, but it wasn’t. They were both regular guys just trying to make a living which happened to involve sex with each other in front of a camera. The rest of the day, they were just normal friends.

He must have been staring blankly at the omega because Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

Sam blinked and shook his head. “Nothing. Sorry.”

Gabriel smirked. “You sure?”

Sam’s ear tips flushed pink. “Yep.” Was he really that obvious?

Gabriel’s smirk widened. “You’re wondering why this doesn’t feel awkward, aren’t you? Why you can sit down and eat pancakes with a guy whose ass you ate out last night, and not feel at least a little out of place?”

Sam could feel his face heating. “Did you really need all that descriptive imagery?”

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrow. “You’ll get used to me. And in answer to your musings, the reason you don’t feel awkward, or didn’t, is because there’s nothing to be awkward about. It’s just a job, Sam. It doesn’t mean anything. Also helps that you’re a nice guy and I don’t feel the urge to kick you out of my apartment.”

“You’ve got to admit… it’s not really a normal situation,” mumbled Sam and Gabriel once again shrugged.

“I’m a male omega. You’re a straight alpha who’s banging another dude. We’re both earning money through sex. We passed ‘normal’ three off-ramps ago.” Gabriel forked a small mountain of pancake into his mouth to the point where he was struggling to move his jaw.

Sam narrowed his eyes. “I feel like someone needs to cut up your food for you so you don’t asphyxiate yourself.”

“I’m not a baby,” grunted Gabriel, syrup dribbling down his chin.

“You’re right,” scoffed Sam as Gabriel tried to lick the sauce off his chin. “Babies have better coordination.”

“You weren’t saying that last night when I had my mouth wrapped around your knot,” huffed Gabriel as though they were discussing the weather.

Sam’s cheeks burned, but Gabriel didn’t seem to notice. “You were quite happy with my coordination when I swallowed all your seed,” he hummed airily.

Sam’s face felt like an inferno. Gabriel smirked at him slyly.

It hit Sam that Gabriel was attempting to fluster him; embarrass him and make him shy like he frequently tried to do on camera. 

Well, two could play at that game.

“I don’t know… your coordination was pretty terrible when I had my tongue inside your hole. You kept making all these weird noises. Thought you were broken,” drawled Sam.

Gabriel’s eyes twinkled in delight. “I probably was. You sucked all my brain cells through my ass.”

Sam huffed out a laugh. “What? All two of them?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he brandished his fork at Sam in playful threat.

“I made you those pancakes. Don’t make me take them away.”

Sam grinned. “That’s if you don’t choke on your own first.”

Gabriel pouted. “For that, I’m having a shower first and using all the hot water.”

“I lived with an older brother for eighteen years. Do you really think I’m bothered by a cold shower?”

Gabriel deflated and Sam snickered. “Better luck next time.”

“Whatever, kid,” huffed Gabriel as he finished the last of his pancakes. “Computer password is ‘Studmuffin’. Feel free to use the record player, just try not to break anything. Make sure you get your assignment done,” he said sternly and Sam sat a little straighter because no one had ever taken an interest in his university work before and he was kind of touched by the encouragement. Most people tried to get him to ignore his work for one reason or another, so it was nice to have someone wanting him to finish it.

“Thanks,” Sam said and Gabriel offered him a smile before standing and taking his empty plate to the sink, leaving Sam to finish his (heavenly) pancakes alone.

 

* * *

 

Sam hadn’t realised just how lonely he was until he spent the whole day in Gabriel’s house. Listening to the omega potter around the apartment as he read the articles for his criminal law module brought a smile to his face. It didn’t matter that they weren’t actively talking to each other; the sound of another human made Sam relax. Once he’d finished his reading, Gabriel’s mouth was unzipped as he bustled from room to room, doing laundry and cleaning bathrooms and emptying bins. Sam found himself helping the omega just so it was easier for them to chat and later that evening, Gabriel herded him into the kitchen to help him make tacos (which he apparently hated making for one, so was excited to have someone around to share them with).

Sam couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a real home-cooked meal. When was the last time he’d slept over at Dean’s? He couldn’t recall.

Gabriel taught him how to make salsa and guacamole and once again, Sam was fascinated by how the omega worked the stove; throwing chicken into a wok and letting it grow an inviting golden colour, before tossing a vibrant array of fresh vegetables in and sprinkling a myriad of seasoning and spices over the concoction.

The kitchen was swamped in mouth-watering scents and exciting sizzling and crackling and it just exuded _life_. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this joyful, not since Jessica died. It was like Gabriel had somehow lifted the dark cloud of misery he hadn’t even realised he was caught in, just by letting him stay over.

They ate with light conversation and Sam couldn’t wait to tell Dean that he’d found someone who made better tacos than he did. Afterwards, Gabriel washed the dishes and Sam dried them and by then, it was time to retreat into the bedroom.

“Anything in particular you’d like to do, kiddo?” Hummed Gabriel as he began setting the camera up.

Sam perched on the end of the bed and pulled off his socks as he shook his head.

“You’re the expert,” he shrugged.

Gabriel chuckled “Right, so leather whip and studded collar it is.”

Sam shot the omega a bitchface and Gabriel snickered.

“Lie on the bed,” said Gabriel once he’d sobered. “Take your shirt off.”

Sam did as ordered and watched as Gabriel tugged his own socks off.

“You okay knotting me tonight?” Gabriel hummed conversationally and as usual, Sam’s cheeks burned red as he dropped his gaze and managed a shy nod. Gabriel smirked. “You’re making this far too easy, Samsquatch.”

Sam quirked his lips at the nick name and raised his gaze again. “Cut me some slack. I’m new to this.”

“I guess that makes me a dirty little slut,” purred Gabriel, winking as he switched the camera on.

Sam averted his gaze again, biting his lip to stop himself from ruining the shot. Behind the camera, Gabriel smirked triumphantly and rounded the bottom of the bed.

“What’s this? Have I left my alpha waiting?” Drawled Gabriel, voice dropping a few tones into more of a sultry growl. “I’ve been such a bad omega.” He crawled onto the bottom of the bed and pressed his lips to Sam’s ankle. “However will I make it up to you?”

Sam watched the omega trail a line of kisses from his foot, up his jeans and to his bare stomach. “Maybe you’d like to spank me?” Teased Gabriel and Sam could feel his face heating again. Deciding he wasn’t going to be bested again by the omega, he cleared his throat.

“I’d much rather taste your lips, Loki. I think I’d like to hold you in my arms as I touch your skin and worship your body with kisses. I want to feel your warmth as I scent you, hear your breaths as I pull you close.”

Gabriel blinked, mouth working open and closed for a moment before he snapped it shut.

Sam smirked. One point to him.

“…Okay,” Gabriel said softly and that one word was enough to punch all the air out of Sam. The omega sounded so… lost.

A terrible thought struck him. Had Gabriel never been told he was wanted before? Had nobody ever been affectionate with him? Surely Kali… Sam internally scoffed at the thought. Kali had used the omega. There was no way she’d ever shown him true affection.

Sam opened his arms instinctively. “Come here,” he said quietly, heart aching for the fiery omega.

Gabriel slowly crawled into his arms, looking genuinely unsure and Sam held him and gently pressed their lips together. He cupped Gabriel’s neck with a palm and rubbed his back with the other.

Gabriel pulled away to mouth at Sam’s jaw and Sam began to rid him of his shirt. He was slowly getting used to Gabriel’s subtle signals.

“What else are you going to do to me?” Asked Gabriel after a moment, trying to dissolve the suddenly emotional atmosphere. “Tell me, alpha,” he added, attempting to set things back on track for the sake of the camera.

Unfortunately for him, Sam now had a different scene in mind. 

The alpha nuzzled his cheek as he held him to his chest. “I’m going to kiss every inch of your skin. I’m going to run my hands over your body as I suck bruises into your flesh. I’m going to mark you as mine and every bruise will serve as a reminder to how much I want you; how much I need you. Once I’m satisfied your body belongs to me, I’m going to lap up your slick and moan at the taste of you. I’m going to open you up and eat you out and then I’m gonna suck you off and you’re going to sit there and enjoy it. When I’m finished, I’m going to kiss your gorgeous body all over again and paint more bruises over your skin. Then I’m going to take you into my arms and hold you close and breathe in that sweet scent of yours. I’ll stroke your hair and rub your back and tell you how beautiful you are and I’ll wonder how I got so lucky to have your naked body pressed against mine.”

He kissed Gabriel’s hair, smirking at how silent the omega was. Another point to him.

He suddenly realised Gabriel was trembling.

Alarmed, he pulled back slightly to stare at the omega and Gabriel snapped his gaze to him, eyes glazed over with emotion. 

“…Yeah?” The omega choked out after a moment, voice hoarse. 

Sam’s alpha instincts screamed at him to take care of the omega; to act on his promises and take Gabriel apart piece by piece until the omega smelled happy and wanted.

A growl rattled low in his chest and they both startled at the protective sound. Gabriel’s fingers curled around Sam’s bicep and the omega slowly leaned in to nuzzle at Sam’s neck submissively, whimpering in a way that was driving Sam’s instincts wild. The omega began a line of needy kisses over his throat and Sam couldn’t take it anymore.

He pushed Gabriel’s back onto the bed with a deep rumble and claimed the omega’s mouth heatedly. Gabriel mewled as Sam’s hand skirted over his sides and up over his stomach and chest before one tangled in his hair and the other slid possessively around his hip.

Sam pulled back to nuzzle at the omega’s jaw, nipping at the tanned skin every so often and rumbling in delight when Gabriel tilted his head back to bare his throat. He mouthed at the long expanse of flesh before slipping down to his collar bone and leaving a bruise there. Gabriel made a soft noise of want and Sam moved to his shoulder to suck another bruise into it as the omega’s fingernails scraped lightly at his back in encouragement.

After he’d marked the omega’s chest and shoulders with at least half a dozen bruises, Sam started work on his stomach, kissing and nipping and licking the soft flesh until it too was sporting purple marks. When he was satisfied, he nipped the omega’s wrists and slowly unzipped his jeans, kissing the new skin that was exposed to him. 

He sucked marks into Gabriel’s thighs and smirked at the sight of the omega’s underwear; drenched in slick and erection tenting the front. He nosed at the omega’s length through the thin fabric, inhaling his scent and sighing contentedly because Gabriel smelled amazing even if he was still taking scent blockers and heat suppressants. 

“You’re being unusually quiet,” commented Sam as he pressed his nose deeper into Gabriel’s crotch. He needed more of that scent; it did amazing things to his brain.

“I…”

When the omega didn’t continue, Sam glanced up with a puzzled frown, only to find Gabriel staring at him with an expression he couldn’t decipher.

“…Are you okay?” Asked Sam worriedly and Gabriel seemed to snap out of his stupor, nodding his head rapidly.

“This wasn’t how I thought things we’re going to go,” he chuckled weakly.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, suddenly acutely aware of the camera (how had he forgotten?) and canted his head to one side.

“I wanted to take care of my omega for a change,” Sam purred, trying to sound sultry.

Instead of smirking and continuing the act, Gabriel licked his lips and relaxed into the pillows.

“…Thank you, alpha,” he said quietly and Sam’s brain was flooded with a sense of possessiveness and want and an urge to take care of his lover.

He slid Gabriel’s underwear down, for once uncaring of the erection so close to his face. He wasn’t about to shy away from the omega when he sounded so desperate for affection.

He pushed Gabriel’s legs further apart and settled between them before pressing his nose into the tight curls of hair at the omega’s crotch and scenting his fill. When he was satiated, he began lapping at the slick dribbling down Gabriel’s thighs, humming in approval at its sweetness. 

“Has anyone ever told you how good you taste?” Sam hummed glancing up at Gabriel’s face with blown pupils. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this needy. 

Gabriel shook his head, pupils just as dilated. He planted one foot on the bed and lifted himself slightly in offering and Sam chuckled at his eagerness and supported his hips. He ran his tongue over the omega’s hole, drinking up his slick greedily and Gabriel sighed shakily as he closed his eyes.

“Alpha, please,” Gabriel whined and Sam latched onto those words with a feral hunger, swirling his tongue over the omega’s hole until he was able to slip inside.

Gabriel groaned as Sam licked inside him, the alpha’s grip around his hips tightening and the sounds that left the omega’s lips were downright sinful and had Sam needing more.

He pulled away to suck gently at the omega’s balls and when Gabriel was chanting his name quietly and arching his back, he finally wrapped his lips around his stiff length. He might not know much about giving blowjobs, but he could at least try. Sam took his time, bobbing his head slowly and curling his tongue around the hard flesh until Gabriel was clenching the sheets. He slid his tongue over the slit and listened to Gabriel’s breathing change pace before carefully teasing a finger inside the omega.

When he slid a second finger into Gabriel, the smaller man arched with a breathy moan.

“Alpha,” he begged. “Alpha, knot me, please.”

Sam smirked. He was planning on torturing Gabriel for a bit longer.

He curled his fingers inside Gabriel, catching that special spot and Gabriel threw his head back with a strangled groan.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look,” Sam whispered, inner alpha purring in pleasure. “All flustered and begging for me like this. You smell even more delicious than when we first started.”

Gabriel fisted the sheets with a pathetic whine. “Alpha…”

Sam licked a stripe up Gabriel’s straining length. He seemed to be developing a bit of a kink for the omega moaning his designation.

“Yes, omega?” Sam hummed cheekily, brushing his fingers over Gabriel’s prostate again, making him whimper.

“Knot me,” Gabriel begged. “I want to feel your fat knot inside me.”

Sam smirked and kissed the head of Gabriel’s erection before removing his fingers and crawling up his body to thrust his tongue into the omega’s mouth. Gabriel mewled again and tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair, sliding their tongues together as the alpha lined himself up.

When he finally slid in, they both groaned and Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel as he began sucking another bruise into the omega’s neck, which Gabriel easily bared for him.

Gabriel felt so warm and pliant beneath him and Sam couldn’t get enough. He wanted to roll around in the omega’s scent, bask in his contented little mewls and purrs. He growled when Gabriel hooked his legs around his hips, the omega’s wet heat tightening around him and their bodies moved together, Gabriel’s nails biting crescents into Sam’s back.

“Harder, alpha,” Gabriel hissed and Sam quickly complied, the bed protesting lightly beneath them.

Sam didn’t release he was rumbling until Gabriel fisted his hair, trying to pull him closer and then the omega was throwing his head back and exposing his throat for Sam to scrape his teeth over.

“You’re gorgeous,” Sam heard himself saying. “You’re worth so much more than you think. You deserve to be taken care of; to be worshipped and adored and treated like royalty.”

He buried his nose in Gabriel’s throat, scenting deeply as the omega purred and arched into him.

Sam felt his knot beginning to swell and when Gabriel started keening beneath him, he knew the omega was close. He panted into Gabriel’s neck, instincts howling in pride as the omega gripped him tighter, tugging his hair as his body arced upwards to press flush with Sam’s. 

Their mouths met in a messy claim and Sam ground harder into the omega, deeper until he couldn’t go any further. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut as the alpha’s knot swelled inside him and his breathing turned ragged.

“Sam,” he pleaded, voice barely a whisper.

That was the tipping point for the alpha. He bit down on his lip to prevent himself from groaning Gabriel’s real name and didn’t have time to even warn the omega before he was coming inside him. That happened to be the final straw for Gabriel too and with a low keen, he came over Sam’s stomach whilst simultaneously drenching his thighs and Sam’s crotch with a fresh wave of hot slick.

Sam gathered the omega into his chest as he rolled them onto their sides and he rumbled happily as Gabriel curled into him with a quiet purr.

He nuzzled Gabriel’s hair, rubbing his back soothingly as he basked in the scent of contented omega and Gabriel snuffled at his chest as he brushed a hand down the alpha’s side.

“You’re a very cuddly alpha,” Gabriel hummed into his skin and Sam nosed as his hair silently. It didn’t sound like Gabriel was averse to the fact.

After twenty minutes of light petting and scenting, Gabriel stretched against Sam and was finally able to lift himself off the alpha’s knot. He flipped the camera off (which Sam had surprisingly forgotten about) and stretched again once he stood up. Sam’s eyes traced over his body idly, noting the dried slick between his thighs, which couldn’t be comfortable.

Gabriel winked playfully when he noticed Sam’s staring and for once, the alpha didn’t feel the need to look away in embarrassment. He rolled onto his back, aware of Gabriel’s curious gaze, and grimaced at his tacky stomach.

Gabriel chuckled at his expression and jerked his thumb towards the bathroom. 

“It’s there if you need it.”

Sam nodded and climbed to his feet, rolling his eyes when Gabriel slapped his rear playfully as he passed.

“You want to stay a little bit longer and watch a movie or do you need to get home?” Gabriel asked and Sam popped his head back into the bedroom.

“I’ve got no plans,” he shrugged and Gabriel grinned brightly and threw his clothes at his face.

“See you in a few minutes, hotstuff,” he teased, making Sam drop his gaze and duck back into the bathroom.

The alpha shook his head amusedly as he stepped into the shower. This acting thing wasn’t so bad. Actually, it was pretty easy when he got past the fact that he was being filmed. Gabriel was a good teacher too and it showed by how well they worked together. It was easy to act gay when he was with Gabriel and the omega’s performance made it that much more believable.

And the bonus was that Gabriel was an awesome, laid-back guy. Sam genuinely liked talking to him and being teased by him. Not only was his scent amazing, Sam felt comfortable being around him and getting to know him. He’d like to think of Gabriel as his friend and not a co-worker. 

He smiled to himself. Maybe he should get Gabriel’s number. It would probably be a nice thing to have.


End file.
